Minha vida totalmente diferente
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Lily Evans acorda na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts sem se lembra de por que esta lá e descobre que perdeu a memória de 2 anos de sua vida e que agora ela é amiga dos Marotos. Tem que se acostuma com toda a sua vida novamente e decidir o que fará...
1. Apresentação dos Personagens

**Lily Evans**

Popularidade feminina é o mesmo que dizer Lily Evans em Hogwarts, mas ao contrario dos outros ela não fez nada para consegui-la, é simpática, preocupada, brincalhona e responsável, então quando ela perde a memória por tentar se afogar todos ficam muito surpresos.

* * *

**Hilary Kelter**

Amiga da Lily e dos Marotos, tem uma atração pelo Sirius que a encara como uma grande amiga é espontânea e agitada adora aprontar alguma com Os Marotos e tenta esconder isso quando acha que a Lily vai sentir vontade de matá-la.

* * *

**James Potter**

Namorado da Lily demorou anos para conseguir uma chance e agora quando ela perde a memória resolve que vai ser só amiga dele, deixando-o arrasado, mas o Maroto James Potter não irá desistir facilmente do maor da vida dele.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

O mais famoso dos Marotos em Hogwarts acompanhado de perto por James, tem um paixão que escondeu do melhor amigo por Lily Evans, é brincalhão e tem o dom de se meter em muitas confusões.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

O certinho dos Marotos, responsável, mas não é tão certinho quanto passa aos outros, participa de algumas brincadeiras com os amigos e nas outras fica calado só observando, pode achar que passam dos limites, mas nunca integraria os amigos.


	2. Prologo

A lua crescente era a única luz que iluminava Hogwarts, enquanto uma ruiva corria pelos gramados.

A ruiva em questão era Lily Evans.

Quem não conhecia a Lily Evans?

A ruiva mais esquentada de Hogwarts, super inteligente, líder de torcida, Miss Hogwarts por 4 anos seguidos, amigona de Sirius Black e namorada de ninguem menos que James Potter.

Quem não conhecia os gritos dela que chegavam até os jardins?

E qual o cara de Hogwarts que nunca ficou a fim dessa ruiva de olhos verdes-esmeraldas?

Mas no momento os olhos verdes brilhantes dela estavam escuros por causas das lagrimas que escorriam deles pelo seu rosto.

Ajoelhou-se na margem do lago e chorou.

Na outra margem do lago um cachorro negro a olhava preocupado.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, Lily correu e mergulhou no lago.

O cão negro ficou a olhá-la intrigado.

A ruiva nadou ate o meio do lago e ali parou.

Depois de um tempo mergulhou de novo.

O cão ficou esperando ela voltar a superfície, mas passado uns minutos mergulhou no lago atrás dela.

Quando chegou perto do local onde ela estava se transformou num lindo rapaz de 17 anos.

Mergulhando a achou no fundo do lago, pegou-a e a levou ate a margem.

Olhando-a melhor agora viu que ela estava sangrando em um ferimento na cabeça, mas ainda estava respirando.

Pegou-a no colo e levou-a até a enfermaria.

E foi assim que Lily Evans, a garota que todas queriam ser (exceto uma, talvez) ou ter, perdeu a memória.


	3. A Marota Lily Evans

" _Kralho! Que estou fazendo aqui?"_ – pensei observando a Ala Hospitalar. Levantei-me e percebi que me encontrava de pijama, me dirigia a sala para pegar minhas roupas quando vi as portas da Ala serem abertas de forma estrondosa e por ela passarem Hilary Kelter, Sirius Black e James Potter.

- Lily – berrou a loira correndo e me abraçando, impedindo-me de respirar. Arregalei os olhos confusa e porque estava sufocando.

- Hilary! Você a está sufocando – disse Remus ofegante enquanto parava de correr quase batendo nas costas do Black e do Potter. Hilary vermelha me soltou e sorriu largamente.

- Lily! Que te deu na cabeça, Cabeça de Cenoura? – perguntou Black sorrindo, mas com uma expressão preocupada.

- Cabeça de Cenoura? Lily? Eu que te pergunto Black que te deu na cabeça? Ta achando que sou o que? Enlouqueceu? – comecei as gritar com ele, fazendo a enfermeira vir correndo da sala dela e todos se surpreenderem exceto o Potter que estava paralisado dês que entrou Black até deu um passo para trás.

- O que a Srta. Acha que está fazendo – brigou a enfermeira comigo. – Acabou de acordar e começa a gritar como uma louca! Isto é uma Ala Hospitalar Srta. Evans! – pisquei os olhos aturdida.

- Acabei de acorda? Alias como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntei, os cinco me olharam assustados. – E o que houve com o Potter? Está paralisado dês que chegou! – reclamei.

- Pior – disse o Black virando-se para o amigo e o chamando, não sendo atendido. Então numa "ótima" idéia Black deu um baita tapa na cabeça do Potter. "Coitado! Isso deve ter doído ´Ah não!! Lily Evans não tem pena do nojento do Potter!Não é pena! É só... Ah sei lá..."

Potter pareceu acordar, olhou para mim, o rosto se iluminou e rapidamente me abraçou no que também foi rapidamente empurrado. "Aquilo era uma lágrima no rosto do Potter?!", perplexa vi que ele se apressou a limpar, enquanto me olhava surpreso. Parece que a mania de hoje é me olhar ou assustado ou surpreso.

- Você ficou retardado de vez Potter? Enfim a titica que existe em seu cérebro tomou conta? Quem você pensa que é para vir me abraçando? Você não é ninguém para mim, ouviu? Eu não te suporto, Potter!!

- Sou só eu que estou confuso aqui? – perguntou Sirius depois de um silêncio pesado.

- Srta. Evans – chamou Madame. – Que idade você tem?

- Que pergunta absurda. A senhora me conhece dês do primeiro ano! Eu estou no quinto ano, esqueceu? Então tenho 15 anos – falei e todos se olharam apavorados. "Sou a única que to boiando aqui!"

- Como eu pensei... A Srta. Perdeu a memória quando bateu a cabeça no fundo do lago, percebi que isto poderia ocorrer, mas receio não poder fazer nada. Vou lhe dar um remédio para dormir agora e quando acordar seus amigos vão vir aqui e lhe contar o que desejar saber...

- Como a Sra. Diz assim que eu perdi a memória? É impossível eu estou com 15 anos! Isso é uma brincadeira da Sra. Com eles!! – apontei para Os Marotos e Hilary. – Deles eu até esperava isso! Mas a Sra. É a enfermeira de Hogwarts! Não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa!! Vou contar tudo imediatamente para o Dumbledore!! Ele a Sra. Deve de respeitar.

- Eu entendo que deva ser difícil para a Srta. Mas não fale desse jeito comigo! Ontem a noite, não sabemos o que houve que você se jogou no lago de Hogwarts, por sorte o Senhor Black viu e conseguiu lhe salvar a tempo, mas você já havia batido a cabeça em uma pedra no fundo do lago, eu fiz o possível, mas não há como eu lhe recuperar a memória, ela pode voltar com o tempo ou nem voltar. Sinto muito.

Sinto muito? Ela não sentia nada! Juro que se eu não me segura-se eu ia desmaiar, mas sai correndo dali em direção ao lago, ouvi que algumas pessoas me seguiam, mas não quis olhar para trás. Quando cheguei ao lago me sentei na sua frente e coloquei a mão na cabeça sentindo o machucado.

- Lily – chamou o Potter.

- Não sou Lily para você! Afinal nem sei mais quem sou, não é mesmo? – perguntei soluçando. "Patético! Soluçar na frente do Potter!".

O Potter se sentou do meu lado, fez que ia me abraça mas pensou melhor e colocou as mãos na grama.

- Você vai recuperar a memória Lily e nós vamos ajudar você, vamos lhe mostrar coisas que possam ajuda, conta coisas...

Olhei para ele e ele tava tão bonitinho com os olhos brilhando... " Alôoo!! É o Potter!!"

- Eu posso nunca mais recupera-la, Potter. Posso nunca mais me lembrar de nada! – explodi e escondi meu rosto nas pernas.

- Se for isso que acontecer, você vai segui em frente Lily. – Disse July se ajoelhando do meu outro lado.

- Lembra quando você me ajudou a recupera a amizade do Pontas e do Aluado? – Remus deu uma cotovelada no amigo e eu olhei e ri. – Ta você não lembra, mas você me disse que não podemos desistir tão fácil do que amamos. Vamos fica do seu lado Lily, você recuperando a memória ou não.

- Você e a Hilary dês do inicio do sexto ano fazem parte dos Marotos e assim vai continua sendo – falou Remus.

- Eu to confusa, mas obrigada. – Hilary me abraçou e todos a seguiram fazendo um abraço coletivo. Ficamos um tempo assim e depois começamos todos a rir e o Remus disse para voltarmos para o castelo.

* * *

- Acordaaaaaaa Lily!! – berrou Hill as 6h da manhã de um sábado nos meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava em cima de mim.

- Vai se ferra Kelter! – falou Lisa Fulton da cama ao meu lado enquanto escondia o rosto debaixo dos cobertores.

- Bom dia para você também Lisa! – gritou Hill no que foi respondida por um gemido.

- Bah, tenho que concorda com ela hoje, Hill! Vai se ferra! É sábado eu sai ontem da Ala Hospitalar e você vêm me acorda às 6h enquanto eu podia estar lindamente dormindo.

- Shsuashau. Que bom que já se animou! Agora sim é a Lily Evans! E vai lindamente para o banheiro tomar banho, pois hoje eu e Os Marotos temos uma surpresa para você.

- Surpresa? Não é estranho? Nós duas sermos amigas dos Marotos? Quero dizer eu não suportava o Potter e o Sirius e você não suportava o Sirius... É esquisito...

- Eu não acho esquisito, porque teve etapas, sabe? Você agora vai ter etapas de novo, daí você vai vê que ser uma Marota é muito legal!! Alias – falou dando um tapa na própria testa. – Esqueci de te dizer ontem que você é Monitora-Chefe e o James Monitor-Chefe!!

- Ahn? O James Potter? Monitor? – perguntei perplexa.

- Aham. Sei lá o que ele fez para conseguir isso, mas foi bem sucedido! – disse alegre, tive que rir junto.

- Ooo... – Minha vez de bater na testa, Hilary me olhou curiosa. – Me esqueci de ver o Sev!

- Ah – falou. Conheço essa expressão dela e não gosto nem um pouco. – Vai toma banho e depois do café você fala com ele.

- Tudo bem, mas... – comecei me levantando.

- Vou te espera no Salão Comunal com Os Marotos! – disse e saiu correndo dali.

* * *

- Oi – disse quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal e encontrei todos sentados a minha espera.

- Que bom que chegou Lily! – disse Peter feliz. – Vamos logo comer!! – E começou a puxar a blusa do Sirius para ele levantar logo.

- E eu que achei que ele tava feliz em me ver – sussurrei para Hilary e começamos a rir. Fomos todos em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Pedro o abriu todo animado chegando a soltar guinchos de felicidade. Quando eu passei vi o Sev me esperando do lado de fora.

- Lily! Você ta bem? Soube só agora de manhã o que aconteceu – parecia nervoso. Sorri e o abracei.

- Claro to bem sim, Sev – ele ficou estático. "Alguma coisa de muito errado esta acontecendo aqui." – Mas perdi a memória dês do meio do quinto ano, a enfermeira disse que pode voltar aos poucos. – Sev pareceu aliviado, James trincou os dentes atrás de mim.

- Fiquei preocupado Lily – falou.

- Não precisa. Eu estou indo toma café quer vir com a gente? – perguntei e ouvi o Sirius querendo fala algo, mas o Remus o mandando ficar quieto.

- Acho melhor não... Você sabe o porquê! – disse olhando com desprezo para Os Marotos.

- Não nos agrada também sua companhia – falou James com ódio.

- Só não lhe azaramos agora por consideração a Lily.

- Óo, você aprendeu uma nova palavra Black! – Sirius e James já pegavam à varinha quando Lily se colocou na frente.

- Vamos parar! Vocês são todos meus amigos – disse, olhando incerta para James. – Não se machuquem, pelo menos por mim – pedi e James e Sirius abaixaram as varinhas devagar. – É melhor você ir Sev. Depois nos falamos, ok?

Dei um beijinho nele e segui com os outros para o Salão Principal, tinha ficado um clima chato, mas aos poucos o Sirius desfez o clima falando algumas besteiras.

Tomamos o café com algumas interrupções de pessoas que queriam me desejar melhoras e Os Marotos e July me arrastaram para fora do Salão em direção a uma estatua que depois de se certificarem que não havia ninguém por perto abriram e me fizeram entra.

Caminhamos por um tempo só com as luzes das varinhas ninguém queria me fala para onde estávamos indo, pois de acordo com eles era surpresa. Rimos muito quando tropeçávamos um nos outros e o Potter me segurou uma vez quando ia cair.

Alguns minutos depois saímos em um deposito confusa olhei para eles que sorriram.

- Bem vinda a nossa tarde especial em homenagem a Lily Evans em Hoesmeade.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei. Eu mudei toda a fic e peço desculpa a quem a lia antes, mas é que eu não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com ela e ia excluí-la.

Só que eu recebi um comentário da Nessynha Girl que me fez muda de idéia e ver que eu gosto dessa fic, então eu decidi muda-la e se vocês gostarem e comentarem eu vou continuá-la.

Espero comentários sejam criticas positivas ou não tão boas. ;)

Bjs.

Por favor! Comente!!


	4. Uma Tarde Especial

**N/A:** Capitulo dedicado a Nessynha Girl...

**N/S:** O James sofre, que nada!! A gente só ouve os soluços a noite mesmo, Nessynha!! Hahaha... Continue comentando (Piscada marota). Pode destinar os comentários a mim...

**N/A:** Quem vê Naruto, sabe aquela cara que a Sakura faz quando vai bate no Naruto por ele ser um baka? Pois éh.

**BAM...**

* * *

- Nem acredito que estamos aqui!! – falei correndo para fora da Dedosdemel e dando uns pulinhos. – É tão gostoso aqui!!

James sorriu ao me ouvir me senti corar e olhei para o Sirius.

- Qual a programação? – perguntei.

- Como você sabe que tem uma? – perguntou Hilary que dançava no mesmo lugar.

- Por que me lembro que dês do primeiro ano o Sirius sempre bola uns planos, então deve de ter feito uma programação para o dia de hoje, embora eu tenha até medo de saber qual é – falei rapidamente fazendo Remus rir.

- Na verdade, fui eu que fiz tudo... – James, Remus e Hilary o olharam fuzilando-o. – Ta, na verdade quase tudo. Eles também deram uma opinião.

- Confio só por que o Remy ajudou – disse me abraçando a ele que fico vermelhinho. _"Que bonitinho!"_

Não tem como não gostar do Remy embora ele me irrite às vezes quando tenta encobrir o Black e o Potter, mas até os dois dês de ontem estão tão legais, que me faz pensar se não éramos amigos mesmo. Acho que eu seria capaz de ser amigas deles, mas é tão esquisito não lembrar de nada.

- Primeiro vamos para o um campo que tem aqui perto jogar futebol – disse Sirius.

- Vocês sabem jogar futebol? – perguntei surpresa, afinal futebol é um jogo trouxa.

- Você ensinou para a gente nas férias – respondeu Remus. Arregalei os meus olhos verdes.

- Eu passei as férias com vocês? – perguntei. Só não cai para frente mesmo por que fiquei paralisada.

- Na casa do Sirius e do James – disse Hil, alegre. – Foi as nossas melhores férias é uma pena você ter esquecido.

- É complicado. Eu acordei odiando vocês e agora parece que tenho outra imagem então pouco tempo...

- Venha Lily. Nada de se deprimir hoje! – falou o Potter sorrindo e indo me abraçar, mas pensou melhor e parou com o braço no ar.

Todos começamos a caminhar eu seguindo o Sirius que ia à frente, feliz se achando o líder do grupo, tive que rir.

Quando chegamos lá, era um campo enormeee e nós dividimos eu, o Sissi e o James num time e o Remus e a Hil em outro. Já comecei folgando neles, afinal era obvio que nós iríamos ganhar e de fato o joga foi muito fácil, tirando a hora que o Sirius acertou um chute na perna da Hil e o James um chute no rosto do Remus que estamos discutindo até agora.

Eles convocaram uma imensa cesta de piquenique e estamos comendo aqui no campo. O suco esta bem geladinho e é meu preferido: laranja.

- Vocês ganharam por que roubaram! – falou Hil de novo para Sirius, brandindo o dedo sujo de molho na cara dele.

- Nós não roubamos, aprenda a perder Dawson – respondeu Sirius se virando para mim e deixando com o dedo no ar para o nada. – Lily...

Hil se estressou e pegou com tudo o peru e enfiou na cabeça do Sirius que ainda mantinha a boca aperta para falar, mas num ágil reflexo ele pegou **MINHA** garrafa do **MEU** suco **PREFERIDO** e jogou na cabeça da Hil que ficou toda melequenta.

Hil pegou então o pudim da cesta e foi jogar no Sirius, mas acha que ela acertou? Claro... que não. E pegou em mim. Ahhh, mas agora é guerra. James leu meus pensamentos e gritou: **"Guerra de comida!!"**

Ficamos rindo e fazendo guerra até acabar toda a comida e bebida então gritei para irmos a um lago que tinha ali perto e todos fomos correndo comigo e o Sirius na frente apostando corrida.

Eu cheguei primeiro daí o Sirius se jogou por cima de mim fazendo perdemos o equilíbrio e cair no lago gelado. Voltamos à superfície rindo e Sirius se aproximou para tirar uma mexa do meu cabelo ruivo da frente dos meus olhos. Sirius tirou, mas ficou com a mão no meu rosto, fazendo nós dois ficarmos paralisados.

Nesse momento os outros chegaram correndo e se jogaram no lago fazendo nós dois se afastarmos num pulo.

- Você percebeu Lily que dissemos tarde especial e não dia especial quando chegamos? – perguntou James encostado num pedaço de madeira dentro da água.

Pisquei os olhos, nem havia percebido esse detalhe.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntei.

- Quer dizer cara Lily Cabeça de Cenoura que você vai passa cada pedaço dessa tarde sozinha com um de nós, num lugar especial para nós, em que já fomos com você – contou Sirius, daquele jeito metido dele.

Sorri feliz, mesmo com a perda de memória, esse dia com eles esta sendo inesquecível.

- Quem é o primeiro? – perguntei e Remus disse que era ele.

Remy super fofi fez um feitiço para nos secar antes de irmos.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei animada.

- Numa pracinha aqui perto – caminhamos um pouco com nós rindo feitos bobos e enfim chegamos a um lugar que não há como explicar.

- É encantado – explicou Remus me levando para se sentar num banquinho. – Neva o ano inteiro.

O lugar é lindo!! É uma pracinha redonda, com uns banquinhos e flores e uma pedra com o nome de alguns nomes no meio dela.

- De quem são esses nomes? – perguntei. Remus parou do meu lado olhando para ela.

- São de famosos aurores que morreram em batalha.

- Um dia eu vou ter meu nome aqui – disse ela, Remus sorriu.

- Não é um pensamento animador.

- De certa forma é. Todos vamos morrer, então prefiro morrer tendo realizado grandes feitos. – Sorri e fomos nos sentar em um banquinho.

- Quando viemos aqui, Remus?

- Quando minha mãe morreu – contou com um sorriso triste.

- Desculpe, Remy...

- Não Lily. A culpa não foi sua. Invadiram minha casa e a mataram. Eu fugi de Hogwarts e vim para cá por acaso, você e Os Marotos vieram atrás de mim e você me achou aqui. Você me ajudou muito Lily, não imagina o quanto. Sendo um lobisomem fica muito difícil arrumar reais amigos e você, os garotos e a Hill são ótimos. Que foi Lily? Lily??

* * *

**Flashback.**

- Remus? – uma ruiva caminhou em direção há um garoto que se encontrava sentado no chão encostado num banco. A garota foi para onde ele estava se sentou ao seu lado o abraçando. Ele por sua vez começou a chorar baixinho. Ficaram um tempo assim, com ele chorando e a garota só fazendo carinho no cabelo dele.

- Não é justo Lily!! Já chega eu ser um lobisomem eles tinham que matar minha mãe também?? – a garota parecia não saber o que dizer.

- Não é justo mesmo Remy, mas todos nós vamos morrer, ela foi de um jeito nobre isso faz a diferença. Não apaga a dor, nem a raiva, mas nos lembra que temos muito a melhorar e cada dia mais...

- Eu a quero de volta Lily – falou ele escondendo o rosto no ombro da ruiva.

- Você não pode ter de volta o que nunca perdeu Remy.

**Fim do Flashback.**

* * *

- Lily – ouvi alguém me chamando, coloquei a mão na cabeça antes de abrir os olhos e ver o rosto preocupado do Remus me encarando. – Você esta bem?

- Estou. O que aconteceu? – perguntei me sentando na neve igual ao sonho. **O SONHO!!** Foi isso. – Remus!! Eu me lembrei – gritei o abraçando. – Eu me lembrei daquele dia!! Eu estava sentada aqui do seu lado!!

Remus abriu um sorriso feliz.

- Isso quer dizer que aos poucos você vai se lembrar de tudo!! – nos levantamos e começamos uma dancinha da vitória.

- Obrigada Remus – disse o abraçando.

- Vamos logo Lily – gritou a loira me puxando e deixando o Remus para trás. – Temos tantas coisas para conversar.

- Eu me lembrei Hill do dia que fui à pracinha com o Remus!!

- Que Maximo Lily!!

E eu fiz outra dancinha da vitória, só que dessa vez com a Hilary.

- Onde vamos? – perguntei.

- Também estava me perguntando isso, porque você se lembra de mim e já fomos a todos os lugares juntas por aqui, então tive a idéia de irmos pro Três Vassouras tomar cerveja amanteigada e conversar, daí você me faz um interrogatório e eu te conto tudo que desejar saber.

- Perfeito – tava louca para saber de mais coisas mesmo.

Fomos cantando até lá e depois dos pedidos começamos a conversar.

- Como ficamos amigas dos Marotos? – perguntei.

- Não sei... Foi acontecendo, quando o Sirius fez aquela burrada e você ajudou ele vocês ficaram amigos e o Remus sempre fomos amigas dele. Daí o Jay te deu um tempo com aqueles apelidos e você começou a vê-lo diferente e ele também parou de azarar as pessoas tirando o Snape, aquilo lá também merece...

- O Sev é meu amigo Hil. Que burrada o Sirius fez? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ele disse para o Ranhoso como acha o Remus, nas Casa dos Gritos, sabe? – Arregalei os olhos.

- O quê? – me inclinei para frente.

- Isso mesmo. Bem idéia do Sirius, mas acontece que o James ficou realmente furioso. Foi ele que salvou o Snape, arriscou a própria vida, daí o Sirius se meteu para ajudar o James é claro, mas foi você que ficou do lado do Sirius e falou com o James para perdoa-lo.

- Nossa!! Eu sou boa, né? – perguntei piscando o olho para ela e rimos. - E como o Remus encarou essa história?

- Aceitou do jeito dele né. Sabe como o Remus é, ele ficou brabo, mas viu logo que o Sirius fez por criancice e não por maldade.

- Aham – dei um sorriso maroto. – E como você e eu estamos de namorados?

- Shushausha. Eu tava ficando com um lula-lufa, mas não deu certo – encolheu os ombros. – Eu acho que você não vai aceitar muito bem essa noticia, mas é melhor eu te contar do que você ficar sabendo por as fofoqueiras invejosas de Hogwarts.

- Fala logo!! Ta me deixando nervosa!!

- Ok. Lá vai: Você namora James Potter.

Certo. O mundo parou. Acabou. Detonou. Morri. Todas as pessoas morreram. Todos os seres morreram. Não existi vida.

- Lily?

**- MAS QUE BESTEIRA É ESSA??** – gritei chamando atenção de todas as pessoas que se encontravam ali, mas nem estava ligando. Empurrei a cadeira a derrubando e levantei.

- Calma Lily – disse Hilary desanimada, admito ela me conhece bem demais para acreditar que eu não vou fazer um hiper escândalo.

- Você me fala a pior coisa do mundo e me pede calma? – berrei.

- Decididamente não é a pior coisa do mundo e eu trouxe algo que sabia que ia precisar – e mexeu na bolsa tirando um álbum de fotografias. – As provas – falou com um sorriso. – Senta aqui.

Sentei do lado dela e ela abriu o álbum. Aiaiaiai...

A primeira foto era de mim e o James num jardim que eu não me lembro, ele estava me abraçando e eu sorrindo e fazendo caretas enquanto ele ria e tentava fazer eu cair.

A segunda foto era de todos nós, numa guerra de água numa piscina que também não me lembro. Parecíamos todos felizes.

- Essas foram na casa do James – explicou Hilary.

A terceira era em Hogwarts eu sentada no colo do James embaixo de uma arvore, sorrimos como se estivéssemos apaixonados.

A quarta parecia uma continuação da terceira só que com eu e o James com caras de apavorados enquanto o Sirius pulava em cima de nós.

A quinta estávamos todos juntos novamente sorrindo de baixo da mesma arvore.

E o álbum inteiro estava repleto de fotos minhas e do James e dos Marotos, acabei de olhar e percebi que estava chorando.

- Você também tem um, todos temos – disse Hilary.

- Quanto tempo? Eu e o James?

- Oito meses – contou.

- Então eu não fui só mais uma...

- Lily. Você é **a** garota para ele – falou Hil e me abracei nela chorando.

Estou muito confusa.

- Agora é a hora do seu encontro com James.

- Aiii meu Merlim!!

* * *

**N/A:** Viu como eu estou boazinha? Postei rapidinho. Mas agora vai ser de acordo com os comentários a minha agilidade em posta. (Risadas maléficas!!).

Obrigada pelo comentário e continue comentando e quem leu e não comentou, uma autora desesperada pede que comentem!!

Enquete:

Vocês querem no próximo capitulo:

Beijo de...

Lily/James

Lily/Sirius

Lily/Remus

Hilary/James

Hilary/Sirius

Hilary/Remus

James/ Sirius. Shuahsuahsu. Esse é brincadeira o Sissi me mata depois.

Bjs.


	5. Uma Tarde Especial Parte 2

_"A garota dele"_

Isso não me saia da cabeça enquanto caminhava do lado do James sei eu para onde.

Lily Evans e James Potter.

Decididamente não fica bonito nossos nomes juntos, apesar de que Lily Potter é bonito, mas claro que eu não vou aceitar namorar com ele pelo sobrenome Potter ficar bonito com o meu nome.

A questão é que eu já aceitei namorar com ele e pelo jeito fomos bem felizes, mas nisso eu tive tempo para conhecê-lo provavelmente, pois o Potter que eu conhecia eu não namoraria nem amarrada e ameaçada.

Será que ele não fez uma maldição Imperius em mim? E quando eu bati a cabeça acabou o poder dela? Acho isso bem mais fácil de ter ocorrido do que eu Lily Evans por livre e espontânea vontade ter namorado esse trasgo.

Tudo bem ele é bonito, isso não se pode negar, mas é só por causa do quadribol, olha o Sirius tem um corpão. Tudo culpa do quadribol. Acho que eu deveria fazer quadribol, assim me ajuda a emagrecer, acontece que eu não gosto muito de altura e isso seria de fato um problema, mas ia ser muito legal: Lily Evans batedora. Porque eu iria querer ser batedora assim desconto toda a minha raiva na equipe adversária, pensando por este angulo seria realmente bom jogar quadribol. Emocionante. Entusiasmante.

- Você esta bem pensativa Lily - falou James, atrapalhando meus pensamentos com aquele sorriso "tenho mil dentes e pretendo mostrar todos".

- Estou analisando minha vida. O que você acharia se eu entra-se para o time de quadribol? - James arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. Fiquei vermelha. - O que há de tão engraçado?

- Você tem medo de altura Lily. Eu te levei para dar uma volta de vassoura em cima do castelo e você quase morreu gritando! - ele se dobrou tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto ria.

- Você vai ver se eu não consigo - disse rabugenta.

- Quero só ver - deu aquele sorriso e me puxou pela mão. - Vamos antes que chegue o horário do Almofadinhas e você sabe o quanto ele é estressante.

Saímos correndo com o Potter me puxando a frente e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de subida nos encontramos num morro, dava para ver os campos, o rio em que nos jogamos e Hogwarts. É de tirar a respiração. Alucinante.

- É lindo Potter.

- James.

- James- ele sorriu em resposta. - Mas me conta? Como que este lugar marcou nossa história? - Me sentei e envolvi as pernas com os braços, James se sentou do meu lado.

- A primeira vez que você aceitou sair comigo descobrimos este lugar.

- Então valeu a pena - disse, respirando o ar excepcionalmente puro.

- Com certeza - falou, mas não olhando para mim e sim para a minha boca.

Potter tarado!! Não muda nunca mesmo!

- A Hil me disse que namoramos - falei baixinho ele me olhou surpreso.

- Não sabia que ela ia contar, achei que você ia fazer um escândalo - fiquei vermelha.

- Não foi tão grande assim - James sorriu. Aff! Eu estou amando esses sorrisos dele. Penetrantes.

- Você não se cansa de sorrir Potter? - perguntei o que pensava.

- Não para você lírio - e deu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Você não muda mesmo Potter! Posso passar anos sem te ver que não vejo nenhuma mudança.

- Ah, eu mudei um pouco sim. Cresci um pouco, mas vou ser para sempre um Maroto. É meu jeito de ser.

Tive que sorrir e voltei a encarar as nuvens.

- Você também mudou, parou de querer ser a certinha e aprontou um pouco com nós também. Já recebeu até detenção. - Arregalei os olhos.

- Detenção? Mas eu não posso! Sou monitora-chefe! A professora Minerva deve ter ficado furiosa! – exclamei, alarmada.

- Não tanto a tia Minnie até achou que era bom você se divertir um pouco, disse que era bom ver que você estava mais espontânea e depois passou o sermão de sempre, mas na maioria das vezes você é esperta e eu o Remus, o Sirius e a Hill que levamos a culpa.

- Shusahshsua. Sou muito esperta mesmo! Que bom que reconhece Potter! – continuei rindo, até que vi o James vindo em minha direção. O que fazer? Ele é gostoso, isso não há como negar, mas é o Potter! E se ele achar que estou dando chance para ele, eu não vou voltar a namorar com ele! Não mesmo!...

Perto demais... demais...

Ah foda-se! Eu quero beija ele!! Ok, admito aquelas garotas cabeças ocas de Hogwarts estão certas em correr atrás dele. Realmente vale a pena!! Mas que ele ta fazendo com a mão dele ai?

- Potter! – berrei o empurrando com força o que fez ele perde o equilíbrio e tentar se segurar em mim que sou mil vezes mais desastrada que ele. Então já viu, né? Lá fomos nós dois morro abaixo.

Descemos rolando e eu gritando para variar, o pior é que tinha umas pedras que machucam para kralho! Minha mãe ia ficar louca se ouvi se eu dizendo palavrões. Coitadinha é tão inocente.

Cai do lado do Potter e lá fiquei recuperando o fôlego até ver que o Potter se colocou por cima de mim.

- Saudades de você minha ruivinha.

Programa impróprio para menores. Nós passamos uns bons minutos lá se agarrando, daí que eu percebi uma coisa...

Eu namoro o Potter a oito meses, e pelo jeito que nós estamos se agarrando...

- Eu já transei com você Potter? – perguntei quando paramos para tomar fôlego. Ele me olhou assustado.

- Ah, bem sim Lily – Ok! Eu já peguei o guri mais bonito do colégio! Shaushuashau. Mas isso não é grande coisa já que a população feminina inteira de Hogwarts já pegou.

- Você não me jogou um imperius, não é? – perguntei e ele se levantou imediatamente. Viu Lily devia ter ficado quieta assim vocês iam continuar se agarrando, mas sempre abre essa boca e fala merda e merda.

Potter passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo como se estivesse pedindo paciência.

- Lily, eu nunca iria fazer isso, eu sempre quis você por vontade própria, se não eu já poderia ter lhe dado uma poção do amor há muito tempo.

- Ah, mas eu sempre fiquei alerta! Nunca ia aceitar nada vindo de você!! – disse me levantando também e parando na frente dele.

- Ah, mas você aceitou bastante coisas vindo de mim e de livre e espontânea vontade – falou sorrindo me deixando vermelha.

- Isso não vale! Eu não me lembro de nada! – apontei o dedo na cara dele que riu mais.

- Podemos fazer de novo se você não se lembra – respondeu, agora sim atingi o Maximo do vermelho.

- Nunca mais, ouviu Potter!! Nunca mais! – e sai andando de volta a aldeia, mas ele me segurou pelo braço. – Solte-me Potter!

- Tudo bem Lily, não foi assim que eu planejei nosso tempo, prometo que vou tentar não lhe incomodar.

- Só sua presença já me incomoda Potter – pude ver que ele segurou uma resposta.

- Vamos Lily, tenho um presente para lhe dar – falou e voltamos para o lugar onde estávamos antes de cair e foi então que eu percebi que me encontrava um bagulho, toda cheia de terra e galhinhos nos cabelos.

Tudo culpa do Potter que fica me amassado e não deixando eu levantar. Reconheça Lily que você amou e queria mesmo eras voltar a agarra-lo. Eu não!

- Você esta conversando de novo com você mesma e não esta me ouvindo – falou Potter sorrindo.

Você percebeu que o que mais faço perto do Potter é ficar vermelha?

- O que você falou? – ele em vez de me responder estendeu-me uma caixinha. Abri receosa e encontrei um lindo colar em forma de pomo com J&L escrito por fora, toquei nele e o pomo abriu revelando uma foto de nós dois juntos felizes.

- Você tinha um igual que eu lhe dei, quando ficamos juntos, mas você perdeu quando se jogou no lago. – Mordeu o lábio por um momento.

- O que você quer me perguntar Potter? – segurei o colar com força na minha mão.

- Você não se lembra nada sobre o porque de ter pulado no lago?

- Eu também acho isso muito estranho, se fosse escolher onde me jogar seria da torre e não no lago, não gosto da idéia de me afogar e ir morrendo aos poucos, mas não me lembro de nada, absolutamente nada, é como se eu olha se para o passado e só visse branco, é complicado. Imagino que deva ficar feliz por meus pais não terem sido avisados antes Dumbledore disse que vai liberam a rede de flu para mim conversa com eles hoje a noite.

- O Dumbie é muito legal mesmo, seus pais iam ficar muito preocupados. Foi bom ele não ter contado antes, sua mãe é perigoso querer lhe levar para casa de tanto que vai chorar – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Você conheceu meus pais Potter? – perguntei, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Na verdade sim, e devo lhe dizer que eles gostaram muito de mim – sorriu e piscou os olhos. – Ainda era segredo nosso Lily, mas pretendíamos ir morar juntos assim que acabássemos Hogwarts, acho que muita coisa mudou por causa desse lance de perda de memória.

- Eu sinto muito James, por não me lembra de nada. Você deve de ter sido um bom namorado, pelas fotos que vi. – Ele pareceu triste.

- Só quero que sua memória volte, te conquistar uma vez foi difícil, tenho medo que duas seja impossível...

- Mais fácil do que foi hoje James? – sorri para ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!!

Sei que o capitulo esta tremendamente pequeno, mas a culpa é do pc, já me encontrava escrevendo o final quando ele trancou e ficou só metade, me deu vontade de bate a cabeça contra ele por não ter ido escrevendo e salvando, mas como ficou pequeno prometo que semana que vem tem outro se houver comentários!!

Nessa, MUITO obrigada pelos comentários!! Vc não tem noção do quanto eles me deixam feliz!! Vlw!!

Enquête:

Alternativa 1: Vocês querem + 1 capitulo sobre o encontro deles.

Alternativa 2: Vocês querem + 2 capítulos sobre o encontro deles.

Alternativa 3: Vocês querem que o próximo capitulo seja o encontro deles e o do Sirius já.

Alternativa 4: Vocês querem que tenha Sirius/Hilary no próximo.

Alternativa 5: Vocês querem que tenha Remus/Hilary no próximo.

Vocês decidem!! Shaushuashau.

Bjinhos.


	6. Uma Tarde Especial Parte 3

- Vamos Lily – chamou-me James me estendendo a mão, relutante aceitei.

- Vamos para onde? – perguntei, enquanto tentava tirar a poeira da minha roupa.

- Uma vez quando chegamos a Hoesmeade teve um parque de diversões trouxa aqui, meu pai ontem me escreveu avisando que eles estão aqui de novo – meus olhos brilharam.

- Parque de diversões trouxa? Tomara que tenha algodão doce!

- Por que você adora algodão doce! Eu sei disso. – Olhei desconfiada. – Da outra vez você comeu seis seguidos – completou sorrindo e eu comecei a rir.

-Até que não foi muito – comentei, andamos um pouco em silencio em direção ao parque de mãos dadas, aos poucos fui vendo o parque de longe. – É lindo – disse quando chegamos, James sorriu como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. Eu dês de criança tenho uma paixão inexplicável por parque de diversões e acho todos incrivelmente mágicos, embora Hil diga que eu sou muito mais mágica que os parques.

Mas logo reparei que este parque não é nem de longe trouxa, as pessoas que trabalham nele são bruxos o que torna tudo muito mais magnífico e bem menos perigoso, pois deve ter feitiços de proteção por todo ele.

Puxei o James em direção ao algodão doce logo que vi e depois de compramos fomos andar naqueles carrinhos que batem um no outro que esqueci o nome.

Sou obrigada a dizer que dirijo muito melhor que o James e enquanto ele ficava tentando me acertar e batia nas pessoas erradas eu só batia mais nele o fazendo perder o controle. Andamos uma cinco vezes nele e cansamos.

Então o James contra a minha vontade fez nós irmos naquelas xícaras e que ficam numa velocidade muito alta, mas é claro que na minha burrice eu não saquei que no mundo mágico é obvio que ia ser um pouco diferente.

As doidas daquelas xícaras idiotas simplesmente competiam com a velocidade da luz e elas saiam do lugar em que ficavam pareciam voar em alta velocidade.

Gritei, gritei, gritei muito enquanto o James ria de se acabar de mim.

Quando desci daquele troço quase caindo às pessoas começaram as olhar para a minha cara e rir. Pelo visto meus gritos são bem potentes mesmo, pensei enquanto ficava vermelha.

* * *

- Aiii – Hillary gritou quando se chocou com alguém enquanto corria para comprar bombas de bostas que ela soube agora que se encontravam em promoção.

- Que você ta fazendo correndo por aí Hil? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo debochado enquanto a ajudava a levantar.

- Ta tendo promoção de bombas de bostas – disse e Sirius mudou de direção começando a correr recebendo uma praga da garota sem fôlego que correu atrás dele.

_... Voltando..._

Obvio que o James me beijou na roda gigante, como não tem criatividade esse garoto, mas não é como se eu não tivesse gostado. Ficamos dando umas 8 voltas só para se agarrar, só descemos quando o carinha olhou com uma cara esquisita para nós.

- Vamos para o Três Vassouras agora Lily? – perguntou James que estava com uma expressão nauseada no rosto por causa de um brinquedo do qual acabávamos de sair.

- Tudo bem – disse por que eu também estava cansada e meio tonta.

Fomos conversando besteira até avistarmos duas pessoas que a gente conhecia correndo feitos loucos em direção a uma loja.

- Acho que o Sirius se esqueceu do encontro com você – disse divertido olhando os nossos amigos disputando quem passa primeiro pela porta.

- Pior! Eu tinha me esquecido do horário! – Peguei o relógio do Potter e vi que estava 15 minutos atrasada para sair com o Sirius. Dei um tapa na testa. – E você nem para me avisar né Potter!

- Mas por que eu ia lembrar que você tinha que ir embora? – perguntou divertido.

Sai correndo em direção a loja que Sirius e Hil entraram.

* * *

- Sirius larga!! – berrou a loira que se agarrava numa bomba de bosta com o moreno, sendo que ambos se encontravam cheios delas, mas estavam disputando a ultima.

- Larga você! Eu a vi primeiro! – disse puxando de leve para ela soltar.

- Você viu nada – falou a loira puxando com tudo.

- Vi sim! – respondeu puxando com força dessa vez, fazendo vir à bomba de bosta e uma loira junto.

Conclusão: acabaram os dois caindo e se sujando de bomba de bosta já que estavam segurando um monte.

- Olha o que você fez Sirius – disse a loira ameaçadora para ele.

- Você percebeu que hoje esta com a mania de me acusar? Você que não soltou! – Olhou malicioso para ela. – Mas até que estou gostando da situação.

- Pois eu não estou nem um pouquinho Black! – falou a garota se levantando.

- Nem eu – disse zangado o dono da loja atrás. – Espero que os senhores saibam que vão pagar por todas elas.

Os dois fizeram uma expressão furiosa. E apontaram um para o outro se acusando.

- Como os dois destruíram! Então dividam a conta! – falou o Senhor já irritado com a briguinha deles.

Nesse momento entra uma ruiva correndo como uma louca que tropeça e cai em cima de um monte de objetos de aparência frágil.

_... Voltando..._

Senti uma dor por todo o meu corpo quando fui atingida por varias agulhas, coloquei a mão na frente dos olhos para proteger.

Logo duas mãos me seguravam e me levantavam, tirei os braços e vi o que devia ser o dono da loja me observando assustado.

- Aiii, ta na hora de me aposentar – disse o homem me olhando. – O ideal é levar a amiga de vocês para a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, pois logo as picadas vão ficar inchadas e de diferentes cores.

- Como? – perguntei. Os três sufocaram as risadas. – E o que se faz para as cores sair?

- Nada, depois de uma semana elas saem.

Alguém já viu anime aqui? Eu fiquei com os olhos dos tamanhos dos deles ao ouvir isso.

- Acho que só nos resta ir embora – disse Hil docemente querendo escapa.

- Não antes de pagar a conta – e o homem fez cada um pagar a metade e fui saindo quando ele se virou para mim. – A Srtª. Também tem que pagar os produtos que quebrou.

Sirius colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. Hil ficou vermelha. James sorriu maroto.

- EU?? EU POSSO PROCESSAR O SENHOR POR TER TENTADO ME MATAR!! É UMA CALUNIA EU TER QUE PAGAR QUANDO FUI MACHUCADA E PINTADA!! EU VOU PROCESSAR O SENHOR E...

- Ok. Vão embora!! Dês que saiam logo da minha loja! – berrou o Senhor sumindo por uma porta atrás do balcão.

- Você assusta qualquer um não é Lily? – perguntou Sirius rindo, mostrei a língua para ele e saímos da loja.

- Parece que temos que voltar para o castelo – disse James me olhando, fiz beiço para ele, a culpa não é minha de ser desastrada.

- Será que a enfermeira vai tirar essas manchas de mim? – perguntei tristemente, os três se entreolharam rindo e não me disseram nada.

- Justo há minha hora que ia ser a mais magnífica...

- Você tinha se esquecido Sirius, por causa de umas bombas de bostas! – falei brava.

- Não se encontra promoção delas todo dia – disse sorrindo. – E podemos marcar para hoje à noite no castelo mesmo.

- É proibido andar no castelo à noite Sirius!

- Quem liga para isso? – perguntou dando de ombros.

- Eu ligo! – disse e eles começaram a rir.

Passamos no Três Vassouras e o Remus se juntou a nós voltando para o castelo, a enfermeira fez um escândalo sobre eu mal ter saído de lá e já ter voltado, disse que não conseguia tirar e me deu um remédio para passar e disse que podia voltar para o Salão Comunal.

Alegremente voltei com o pessoal, estava louca para me ver livre daquela mulher.

- Então às 24 horas você me encontra na frente da Mulher Gorda Lily – falou Sirius se levantando da poltrona em que tinha se largado. – Vou ver uns preparativos.

- Sabe? Eu estava pensando... – Hil olhou feio para Remus quando ele começou a rir. – Já esta perto do Natal que tal fazermos um amigo secreto?

- Eu sempre adorei amigo secreto na escola trouxa! – disse e James e Remus depois que explicamos o que era amigo secreto concordaram.

- É tão mais fácil decidir as coisas sem o Almofadinhas – falou Remus zombeteiro.

- Lily! Eu acho bom você ir tomar um banho! Não pode sair com o Sirius toda suja desse jeito.

- Deixa ela ir assim mesmo Hilary!

- Você só fala isso James por que esta com ciúmes!

- Se tiver qual o problema? – ele fez beiço e eu fiquei vermelha.

- Acho que vou tomar banho mesmo! – disse e sumi quase correndo.

Estou super ansiosa para saber o que o Sirius vai inventar!!

É tão incrível ter amigos como eles! De fato hoje a tarde eu pude entender porque eu me apaixonei pelo Potter! Mas no canto da minha mente aquele olhar com o Sirius no lago me assombrava e talvez por isso eu tenha me arrumado mais do que o necessário para sair com um amigo, mas ele é o Sirius Black e só isso diz muito, né?

Desci para o Salão Comunal e todos estavam lá me esperando. James fez uma careta quando me viu e olhou zangado para o Sirius que nem percebeu pois estava com um sorriso 510 dentes para mim.

Hilary soltou um murmurou, como se pensando que isso daria confusão e Remus compartilhava o mesmo pensamento quando olhou para a expressão dos dois amigos.

- Vamos Lily! – disse Sirius pegando minha mão, James mordeu o lábio de raiva.

- Aonde vamos Sirius? – perguntei quando estávamos saindo do castelo.

- Fazer um picnick ao luar no lago, mas te juro que o meu picnick é bem diferente do que você e o Pontas fizeram – e sorriu maroto.

Realmente o picnick do Sirius não era nem de longe um picnick, mas sim um elegante jantar ao luar com uma musica linda de fundo. Sirius canalha! Ri internamente. Ele havia configurado uma mesa para dois simplesmente cheia das coisas que eu mais gosto.

- Você e o James voltaram Lily? – perguntou ele no inicio do jantar, ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Não, eu acabei de conhecer este outro lado do Potter por assim dizer, é esquisito, não posso chegar simplesmente e namorar com ele!

- Entendo, mas o Pontas te ama Lily.

- Não adianta somente uma pessoa amar Sirius! E vamos mudar de assunto!

- Aham. Sabia que você ta linda multi-colorida? – mostrei a língua para ele e joguei uma garfada nele.

- Já é a segunda vez hoje, mas você deveria saber que eu não recuso um convite de guerra.

Assim começamos outra guerra de comida, nos levantamos e começamos a correr e a pular, até que tropecei e cai em cima do Sirius fazendo a gente cair dentro do lago.

- Isso também é a segunda vez hoje! – falei ofegante percebendo o quanto esta perto do Sirius.

Ele também percebeu isso e aos poucos foi se aproximando mais, então a gente simplesmente esqueceu que era errado, esqueceu James e aproveitamos do nosso jeito o resto da noite sem falar nada.

Às 5 da manhã voltamos silenciosamente e sorrindo marotamente para o castelo, a Mulher Gorda deu um sermão em nós e só parou quando Sirius deu uma cantada discarada nela que ficou muito feliz em me deixar entra, mas o Sirius aproveitou e entrou junto, lógico e ela ficou chamando a trás.

Sirius estava com a mão na minha cintura, quando vimos o James e um Remus e um Hil dormindo ao lado dele que estava com uma expressão furiosa.

- Pelo jeito a noite foi boa não é Sirius? – falou e subiu para o dormitório.

Sirius subiu correndo atrás e Hil e Remus que haviam acordados assustados olharam para mim.

- Não Lily – disse Remus quando comecei a ir atrás deles. – Deixa isso com a gente é assunto dos Marotos, vai para o teu dormitório com a Hilary! – E subiu correndo atrás dos dois jogando um feitiço para nós não ouvirmos os possíveis gritos.

- Eu fui uma vagabunda hoje não fui Hil? – perguntei sentando do lado dela no sofá.

- De certo modo. Mas pode-se entender: James Potter gostoso². Sirius Black gostoso³. Não queria estar no seu lugar amiga! – Abri um sorrisinho e ela me abraçou. – Talvez eu quisesse sim!

Começamos a rir até ver o James passar furioso por nós sendo seguido pelo Sirius ainda mais furioso. Sirius o alcançou antes da Mulher Gorda.

- Deixa eu explicar James! – pediu furioso.

- O que você tem para explicar Sirius? Que traiu minha amizade? Eu passei anos atrás da Lily para vir você e em horas pegar ela, sendo que você não a ama eu amo!

- Você não sabe do que esta falando Pontas!...

- Cala a boca Sirius!

- Deixa ele falar James, embora ele tenha errado no momento ele já deveria ter contado que gosta da Lily há tempos – disse o Remus.

Eu e a Hilary literalmente caímos para trás no sofá.

- Gosta de mim? – perguntei tremula.

- Que história é essa Almofadinhas? – perguntou James.

- Dês que eu comecei a me aproximar da Lily, dês da vez da história do Ranhoso, eu acabei me apaixonando por ela, mas era obvio que ela amava você...

- Vamos subir para o dormitório! – disse Remus para os dois que subiram silenciosos.

Eu estava sem fala, no contrario Hil começou a falar como uma matraca.

- Nem eu percebi isso! Coitado! Todo esse tempo tendo que tiver do lado do James, mas é tão obvio que você ama o James... Você ama não é Lily?

Olhei confusa para ela.

- Eu não amo, antes podia ama, mas eu to confusa...

- Acho melhor irmos dormir – disse Hil recuperando sua personalidade. Concordei com ela e subi.

James ou Sirius? O encontro com o James foi muito romântico e fofo, mas quando fui realmente dormir foi os beijos do Sirius que eu lembrei...

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente!!

Sei que eu falei de um capitulo grande, mas eu tenho que admiti: to viciada em anime!! Daí passo o dia vendo anime e me esqueço de escrever, então se fosse esperar tc mais para postar a gente ia ficar velha e eu ainda não ia ter postado!

Comentem e digam o que acharam, espero realmente que tenham gostado!!

Obrigados a Nessynha Girl, Nana Evans Potter, Maria Lua, Thaty, Lais Carmona e Sophi Potter!! Fico muitíssimo feliz que vocês gostem da fic!!

Bjs.


	7. Uma Manhã Muito Estranha

- Ai, eu não desejo sair do quarto – disse para a Hill que tentava inutilmente me fazer levantar da cama na segunda-feira.

- Você não vai conseguir se esconder aqui por muito tempo! – falou puxando minhas cobertas.

- Como você é chata! – resmunguei indo para o banheiro.

Depois de tomar um banho e me arrumar descemos, logo avistamos Os Marotos, cada um em estado mais lamentável que o outro.

James estava com os olhos vermelhos como se não tivesse dormido a noite toda. Uma parte de mim queria ir falar com eles, mas minha parte culpada não se sentia capaz disso.

Descemos para o café e Os Marotos não apareceram por lá, só os vi quando estávamos na sala. Diferentes dos outros dias James e Sirius não estavam sentados juntos, Remus sentou com o Sirius e James com o Peter que parecia meio confuso sobre o comportamento dos amigos.

Coitado do Peter esta sempre tão perdido!

Mas de fato todos da sala parecem perdidos, nenhum dos Marotos estão fazendo brincadeiras e parecem com uma cara de mortos vivos.

E nada apaga o fato de que a culpa disso é minha. Fui eu que fiquei com os dois, eu não posso negar que sei quem eu quero agora, embora 0,1 de mim ache o outro lindo.

- Você devia falar com eles – sussurrou Hill. Olhei assustada para ela.

- E dizer o quê? – perguntei. – Sinto muito por ter me metido na amizade de vocês? – Bufei impaciente. – Não vejo o que falar.

- Diz com quem você quer ficar, o outro vai ter que se conformar e tudo voltará ao normal.

- Duvido, eles são Os Marotos isso não ia ser tão fácil.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!

Virei para frente e encostei minha cabeça na classe. _"Que eu faço?"_

* * *

- Vocês vão ter que conversar direito sobre isso Almofadinhas – falou Remus Lupin no meio da aula da tarde para Sirius que estava com uma expressão desabituai péssima.

- O que eu falo para ele? Peguei a sua garota? – O moreno encostou a cabeça na mochila em cima da classe. – Só quero que isso acabe logo.

* * *

- Fale com o Almofadinhas Pontas! – guinchou Rabicho para um moreno acabado.

- Dizer: _"Eu te perdôo por trair minha confiança com a única garota de quem eu já gostei"_? Acho que não Peter. – Encostou a cabeça nos braços em cima da classe.

* * *

Burburinho geral de Hogwarts no almoço e jantar:

- O que ouve com Os Marotos?

- Ouvi que tem algo a ver com a Evans.

- Será que foi culpa de um deles ela ter perdido a memória?

- Duvido ambos amam ela.

- Talvez seja isso.

* * *

- Eu não suporto mais isso! Ser comentário da escola! Isso esta piorando muito as coisas.

- É claro Lily! O James saiu com fama de corno eu também não iria gostar.

- Que ajuda Hill! – Subimos para o Salão Comunal. – Acho que irei me mudar de volta para o meu quarto de Monitora-Chefe, não há como suporta as nossas companheiras de quarto.

- Entendo.

Arrumei minhas coisas e dispensei a Hill indo sozinha até o dormitório no caminho encontrei Sirius e ficamos olhando um para o outro.

- Situação chata essa, Cabeça de Cenoura.

- Eu não queria...

- Eu sei. A culpa foi minha sei disso. – Nunca havia visto que me lembre o Sirius tão acabado, a arrogância natural havia desaparecido.

- Não é sua culpa! Ninguém tem culpa disso se alguém tem fui eu que me joguei no lago perdendo a memória! – Falei alto.

- É bem a sua cara querer que a culpa seja sua mesmo não sendo – sorriu.

- Se não é minha não é sua também.

- O que você vai fazer Lily?

- Eu não sei... Como eu digo para o Potter que não quero mais ele? – perguntei baixinho.

- Você não quer mais o James? – perguntou surpreso.

- Não. – Olhei para ele.

- Isso quer dizer que sou eu que você quer?

- Talvez – sorri marota.

* * *

- Almofadinhas – saiu uma voz muito conhecida do bolso do Sirius.

Já fazia umas duas horas que havíamos nos encontrado no corredor, estávamos na minha Sala Comunal, é muito bom ser Monitora-Chefe!

- Pontas – Sirius parecia incrédulo. Pulo para o lado e tirou um espelho do bolso.

- Oi – era obvio que o James estava falando com ele, mas agora que Sirius atendeu ele não sabia o que falar.

- Oi Pontas – respondeu Sirius, seguiu-se um silencio incomodo. – O que você quer mesmo?

- Onde você esta? – perguntou James fugindo da pergunta.

- Na Torre – respondeu rápido Sirius.

- Eu vou ai então, precisamos conversar e é melhor ai que não tem ninguém.

Sirius colocou o espelho no bolso e pulou do sofá.

- Tenho que chega lá antes do Pontas! – falou me deu um beijo e saiu correndo.

"_Isso não vai dar certo."_

Atirei-me no sofá abraçando meu ursinho que não sei da onde havia surgido.

* * *

- Você parece sem fôlego – disse James quando entrou na torre.

- Estava correndo no jardim antes – respondeu Sirius.

- Ok – desconfiou James. – Não para as coisas ficarem assim.

- Eu sei, mas não sei o que fazer.

- A Lily vai ter que escolher um de nós dois ou nenhum e o outro vai ter que se conformar – falou James olhando para fora, dês que chegou não havia encarado Sirius.

- E a nossa amizade?

- Vamos voltar ao normal, mas aos poucos. Eu posso dizer que estou brabo por você não ter me contado que gosta dela, mas não é verdade, agradeço por não ter colocado isso sobre mim.

- Desculpa não ter me controlado.

- Tudo bem. – Pontas se virou sorrindo. – Agora vamos parar com isso, que parecemos duas garotas.

* * *

Incrível! Pensei assim que entrei no Salão Principal pela manhã, Os Marotos estavam todos juntos e animados como se o dia de ontem nunca houvesse acontecido. Hill estava sentada com eles e eu não sabia o que fazer até o Remus me chamar, então sentei do lado do Potter.

- Bom dia – disse.

Responderam e voltaram ao assunto de antes pelo que pude perceber.

- Atirar umas bombas de bosta na cabeça do Snape é uma boa opção – falou James.

- Você esta ficando muito pouco criativo caro Pontas. – Respondeu Sirius. – Estava pensando em algo mais divertido, ergui minha sobrancelha.

- Isso seria divertido!

- Mas não tão divertido! – Sirius sorriu malicioso.

- O que você tem em mente? – perguntou Remus tentando sem sucesso esconder um sorriso.

- Caro Remus, qual é o maior problema do Ranhoso?

- Sebo.

- Nariz.

- Cuecas sujas.

James, Remus e Hill falaram juntos.

- Exato, então estava pensando porque não fazer o nosso querido amigo tomar um bom e desconhecido banho na frente de todo mundo?

- Você não vai fazer isso! – disse enquanto todos riam e aplaudiam a idéia. – Isso é motivo de expulsão! Fazer um aluno passar tal vergonha!

- Viram? Até mesmo a Lily admiti que ele é uma vergonha! – riu James.

- Potter insuportável, você sabe que não estava dizendo isso!

- A brincadeira é boa Lily! – falou Hill, olhei furiosa para ela.

- Então tome um banho na frente de todos para ver se é bom! – Virei à costa para ela e me dirigi aos outros. – Se vocês fizerem isso podem ter certeza que não existi mais Lily Evans para vocês!

E sai decidida do Salão Principal.

* * *

- Pobre Lily achando que isso vai mudar vocês – falou Remus, dividido entre a razão e seu lado maroto.

- Que bom que você sabe que não vai mudar mesmo! – brincou Sirius.

* * *

Senti um beijo no meu pescoço e me virei, embora não estivesse com vontade de ver o Sirius depois do café da manhã.

- Para! – falei, mas na verdade não estou nem um pouquinho zangada agora que ele esta perto. – Temos que conversar com o Potter antes que alguém nos veja.

- Eu sei – murmurou. – Mas não sei como vou fala com o Pontas.

- Eu sei – passei a mão pelos cabelos dele e ele me deu a mão para irmos até a minha Sala Comunal.

* * *

- Aonde será que o Almofadinhas está? – perguntou James para Remus que estava jogado na cama lendo.

- Não faço idéia – na verdade Remus tinha certa intuição da onde o amigo devia estar, mas não estava com vontade alguma de compartilhar a suspeita.

* * *

- Eles vão desconfiar se ficarmos sumindo juntos – falei. Sirius estava deitado com a cabeça no meu colo. – Não estou me sentindo bem com essa situação com o Potter, temos que contar tudo para ele.

- Eu sei, nós já conversamos, mas tenho medo da reação dele.

- Também tenho, mas não podemos ficar enganando ele.

- Amanhã à noite vamos conversar com ele, ok? – Sirius perguntou, se aproximando para outro beijo.

* * *

Sirius se aproximou cautelosamente do dormitório esperando não encontrar ninguém acordado, mas soltou um palavrão assim que Aluado surgiu na sua frente.

- Vamos lá para baixo, não acordar o Pontas – esclareceu.

- Que foi? – perguntou Sirius quando já estavam no Salão Comunal.

- Vocês têm que contar logo para ele! Não tem como esconderem isso dele!

- Eu sei, vamos contar amanhã à noite.

Nenhum dos dois pareciam contentes com a conversa, mas mais descontentem ainda esta o Grifinório moreno que escutava tudo da escada.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!!

Sei que sou má!! Depois do maior tempo sem postar coloco um capitulo pequeno, mas é que estou meio sem tempo, estudando para o vestibular e fiz trailer para a minha fic Jogo Mortal se alguém quiser assistir e me dizer o que acha.

Tadinho do Ti, neh?? Sofreu tanto para conquistar a ruiva e agora perdeu ela, mas o Sirius também merece uma chance, neh?!

Façam suas apostas: Com quem Lily Evans ficará?

Comentem, ok?

Beijos.


	8. Uma Noite de Queijo, Neve e Chocolate

**Lily Evans**

- Vamos contar hoje Sirius! – falei para ele enquanto nos dirigíamos ao Potter sentado na poltrona do Salão Comunal.

A coragem do Sirius havia escolhido um mau momento para abandoná-lo.

- James? – chamei. – Podemos conversar com você?

* * *

**James Potter**

Eu já sabia o que eles iam falar, ouvi o Aluado e o Sirius conversando, mas eu não iria facilitar.

- Podem.

- Eu sei que nós namoramos por bastante tempo – a ruiva torcia as mãos nervosamente. A **minha** ruiva! – Sei também que deve de ter sido muito especial para mim e lamento não me lembrar...

- Eu sei disso Evans.

Ela parou chocada por tê-la chamado de Evans.

- Que bom!

- Pontas, eu sou seu melhor amigo...

- Eu também _sei_ disso Sirius.

Foi à vez de o Sirius ficar calado.

- Isso é difícil James, não complique mais...

- Vocês _nem_ complicaram não é?

Lily ficou com os olhos vermelhos, não agüentei mais.

- Eu sei que vocês estão juntos. _Felicidades_!

Levantei-me e sai para o dormitório.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

- Que _horror_! – choraminguei.

- Vocês têm que dar um tempo para ele, ele esta magoado – falou Remus de trás de mim.

- Não queríamos que fosse assim cara!

- Eu sei Sirius e o Pontas sabe também, dê um tempo a ele.

- Só... um pouco... sozinha – disse para Sirius e sai correndo dali.

* * *

**James Potter**

Meu melhor amigo!

_As pessoas não escolhem por quem se apaixonam!_

Eu sei!

_Então o perdoe._

Eu vou perdoar, mas não agora.

_Espere ela recuperar a memória..._

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Não sei porque estou assim, é só o Potter.

_O __Potter__ com quem você adorou ficar._

Muitos caras beijam bem.

_Mas o Potter não é __só mais um__ cara e você sabe._

Eu queria me lembrar de tudo.

* * *

Uma semana se passou, começou a nevar em Hogwarts, e os temperamentos esfriaram também, mas os sentimentos estavam mais quentes e em maiores confusões.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

- Assim não **da **Sirius! – falei no meio do corredor.

- O que foi Lily? – perguntou. Cara de pau.

- Se você olhar para a bunda de mais uma garota vai ver – ameacei.

* * *

**James Potter**

- Engraçado como comigo ela não brigava nesse tom calmo – murmurei.

- Talvez os sentimentos fossem maiores – disse Remus e saiu na frente.

Se _fossem_ maiores ela _não_ teria me esquecido tão fácil.

* * *

Estavam todos sentados no Salão Comunal, tentando se mostrar alegres e descontraídos, mas todos os estudantes de Hogwarts sabiam que Os Marotos não eram mais **Os Marotos**.

* * *

- Vou ter que sair – disse Hill se levantando.

- O que houve com vocês? – perguntou Peter assim que ela saiu para Lily que estava abraçada no Sirius.

- Como assim?

- Vocês não andam mais juntas e ela parece que esta arrasada.

Todos pararam pensando no que o Peter havia dito, estavam tão entretidos com suas próprias relações que não haviam reparado no comportamento estranho da amiga.

- Que amiga horrível eu sou, nem tinha reparado – falou Lily escondendo o rosto no ombro do Sirius, James fez uma expressão de náusea.

- Nenhum de nós tinha reparado – disse James para consolá-la.

- Isso começou quando vocês dois assumiram que estão juntos, no mesmo dia que vi o Pontas chorando no banheiro. – Peter calou-se diante do olhar do Pontas.

- Onde vão passar o natal? – perguntou Remus para descontrair.

- Eu vou ficar aqui – disse Sirius dando uma olhadela para James.

- Eu vou para casa, minha mãe mandou – falou Peter.

- Vou ficar aqui, Petúnia ira fazer um jantar de noivado e não estou pensando em participar – Lily franziu o nariz com a asquerosa idéia.

- Eu vou para casa, e você Remus?

- Também vou para casa.

- Você pode ir lá para casa para voltarmos juntos – falou James.

Sirius franziu a testa.

- Pode ser.

Todo mundo caiu num silencio.

- Podíamos fazer um amigo secreto – disse Lily tentando fazer a conversa nascer.

- Já fizemos ano passado – falou Peter.

- Ah, desculpe – murmurou.

- Mas foi muito legal, podíamos fazer de novo – disse James, Lily sorriu para ele.

Sirius percebeu e não ficou nada satisfeito.

- Então esta decidido, mas vamos falar com a Hill. Lily vamos?

- Ok. – Disse Lily e foram para os jardins.

* * *

**James Potter**

A minha semana de sorte passa longe dessa.

_Ela está feliz._

Não tão feliz quanto ela era comigo.

_Você que está dizendo._

* * *

Lily e Sirius estavam de baixo de uma arvore no jardim, ao longe James os observava.

- Sabia que eu te amo Lily? – disse Sirius do nada, Lily deu um pulo do colo dele.

- Como?

- Você ouviu!

- Eu também te amo – falou deitando-se novamente no colo dele enquanto ele a abraçava apertado.

* * *

- Hill – gritou Lily Evans correndo atrás da loira que quase literalmente voava para longe, mas vendo que não conseguiria escapar virou-se com um sorriso.

- Oi Lily!

- O que está acontecendo?

- Não sei o que houve? – a loira fez expressão de sonsa.

- Fala-me a verdade! O que houve com você?

- Comigo não houve nada!

- Hill – disse a ruiva ameaçadoramente.

- Comigo não aconteceu nada! É sempre com você que acontece tudo!

Saiu correndo deixando uma ruiva confusa para trás.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

- Daí ela saiu correndo como uma louca! – Contou Lily indo para a aula com o Remus.

- Te passou pela cabeça que talvez ele goste do Sirius? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos verdes.

- Eu perdi tanta coisa assim? Desde quando a Hill gosta do Six?

- Não sei se gosta, mas eles viviam andando junto, meio que se juntaram depois que você e o Pontas começaram a namorar.

- É tão ruim não me lembra! Eu estou muito feliz com o Sirius, mas parece que magoamos todos por ficarmos juntos.

- A culpa não é de vocês, mas só o tempo vai fazer isso melhorar.

- Amo você Remus – falou a ruiva abraçando-o.

* * *

**James Potter**

Por que ela tem que ser tão _sexy_ mesmo sem querer?

A _minha_ ruiva esta sentada na minha frente.

Pensar que eu já a tive.

Maldita perda de memória! Tudo estava indo muito bem!

- Pontas – chamou Peter de trás de mim.

- O quê? – perguntei me virando.

- Por que você não tira o mural de fotos sua com a Lily do quarto? Hoje vi o Almofadinhas muito carrancudo olhando.

- Me esqueci disso, vou coloca no meu quarto de monitor-chefe, alias eu vou me mudar para lá.

- Só para dividir o Salão Comunal dos Monitores-Chefes com a Lily!

Fechei a cara para ele e virei para frente.

* * *

**James Potter**

- Por que a Lily parece triste Remus? – perguntei na hora do almoço.

- Melhor perguntar para ela.

Ai tem coisa para o Remus não querer me dizer.

- Lily – chamei quando terminou as aulas e o Almofadinhas desgrudou um pouco dela.

- Oi James – disse triste, mas forçando um sorriso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada de importante.

Continuei olhando interrogativamente para ela que deu um sorriso sincero.

- Certo, acho que a Hill é apaixonada pelo Sirius e está braba comigo porque estou com ele.

- Eu posso conversar com a Hill.

- Eu mesma vou fazer isso quando ela resolver falar comigo. Obrigada.

Virou-se para sair com um sorriso.

- Ela sabe que você não tem culpa, mas isso acaba com ela.

Lily virou-se de volta me deu um abraço com lagrimas nos olhos e saiu correndo.

Joguei minha mochila nas costas e fui para meu dormitório pegar minhas coisas.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

- James? – perguntei quando sai do meu quarto e vi-o deitado em um dos sofás da minha Sala Comunal.

- Oi.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu sou Monitor-Chefe me mudei para meu quarto aqui.

- Ah.

Sentei-me no chão ao lado dele.

- Vamos cozinhar queijo na lareira? – perguntei.

- Certo, vou à cozinha buscar o queixo e você configura as varinhas para assarmos.

- É só dá seu cabelo – disse brincando.

Ele piscou e saiu.

Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou, eu tinha pegado uns cobertores para nos enrolarmos enquanto assávamos.

- Quente! – gritei quando fui comer um e acabei jogando-o na cara do James.

Comecei a rir.

- É Lily Evans? – ele pegou um pedaço e me obrigou a colocar na boca ri ainda mais.

Comecei a obrigá-lo a comer também. Ficamos muito tempo assim, assando e obrigando o outro a come.

- Eu me rendo! Não agüento mais queijo!

Joguei-me no chão ao lado dele.

- Venci!

Sorri feliz.

Meu primeiro sorriso do fundo de meu coração em vários dias.

- Vamos andar na neve! – disse James levantando e puxando-me pela mão para levantar-me.

- Está frio!

Mesmo assim fui junto com ele.

- Agora me de seu casaco! Estou congelando aqui! – falei me abraçando. – Hein! – berrei quando ele me acertou uma bola de neve no rosto. – Agora é guerra!

* * *

**James Potter**

Ela fica muito linda com o nariz vermelho de tanto frio.

Muito linda com os cabelos soltos em volta enquanto faz um anjo de neve.

Lily Evans é muito linda!

- Eu amo fazer anjos de neve! No natal de noite, após o jantar saia correndo para fora e começava a fazê-los. Vários! Depois os pintava no chão um de cada cor, mas sempre o mais lindo era o que fica com a cor da neve. É tão fascinante!

Sorria boba.

- Chocolate quente – disse quando a ouvi fungar.

- Com mais queijo! – disse pulando e se segurando em mim.

- Com mais queijo – respondi com a voz baixa pela proximidade.

Lily é a garota mais viciada em queijo! Queijo com chocolate, com frutas, com qualquer coisa, até queijo com pimenta!

- Não agüento mais! – disse ela uma hora depois que começou a comer de novo.

- Também, você comeu quilos de queijo!

Rimos.

- Fica quieto – disse deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Dez minutos depois ela já estava dormindo.

Abrace ia e me ajeitei a ela.

Dormi com a imagem linda dela na minha mente.

- Te amo ruivinha! _Minha_ ruivinha!

* * *

**N/A: **Oi!

Não demorei tanto dessa vez! Fui boazinha! Agora também sejam boazinhas e comentem! :D

Beijos.

PS: Acharam muito triste? Ou o James merece sofrer bem mais?

Hehehe.

Amo ele!


	9. Decisões são Tomadas

- Bom dia – James me disse sorrindo assim que abri os olhos, sorri de volta.

- Bom dia!

Me senti tonta assim que fui me levantar.

- Lily! – ouvi ao longe a voz do James me chamar, mas pareceu muito distante.

* * *

**Flashback**

Uma ruiva sorria de baixo de uma árvore para o namorado de cabelos arrepiados que ria muito. Estavam em um jardim e perto tinha uma mansão, a mansão dos Potter´s.

- Peguei! – gritou a ruiva com olhos brilhando, havia roubado o pomo-de-ouro que o namorado estava jogando.

- Devolve ruiva! – James disse quando ela saiu correndo rindo.

- Acho que não senhor Potter!

- Sra. Potter! Devolva meu pomo! – James saiu correndo atrás dela rindo.

Obvio que sem muito esforço ele conseguiu pegá-la, mas nesse momento ele já havia se esquecido do pomo e estava sorrindo antes de beijá-la.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

- Lily! – James chamava, abri um dos olhos e ele suspirou aliviado.

- Esta tudo bem, James? Nós tivemos um dia num jardim na frente de uma mansão que eu roubei seu pomo-de-ouro e você saiu correndo atrás de mim?

James sorriu.

- Foi muito bom aquele dia.

Sorri de volta.

- Lily! – Sirius entrou e eu admito que a situação não é a das melhores.

Estou deitada na cama, provavelmente o James me trouxe para cá e ele esta inclinado em cima de mim.

- Bom dia Sirius – disse e ele fechou a cara, mas retribuiu.

- Bom, acho que vou para o meu quarto – James levantou-se e saiu. Sirius continuou encarando-a.

- Desmaiei e James me trouxe até aqui – expliquei.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou preocupado sentando-se na minha cama.

- Sim, foi só uma lembrança. – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha.

- De você e o Pontas?

- Sim, mas é uma lembrança Sirius!

- Eu sei – abriu um sorriso. – O que vamos fazer hoje?

- Me deixa ver: estuda, estuda, estuda? – perguntei rindo.

- Que tal: passeio na floresta proibida? – Sirius sorriu maroto.

- É proibida Sirius!

- Não para Os Marotos!

- Tudo bem, vai ser bom respirar ar fresco.

- Isso é algo que você sempre diz quando está estressada.

Sorri.

- Não, estou só confusa.

* * *

- Acampamento! – disse quando vi que o Sirius havia preparado tudo como se fosse um acampamento trouxa.

- Sei que você gosta de acampamentos – sorriu.

- Adoro! Eu e o meu pai íamos acampa quando eu era menor, a Petúnia e minha mãe preferiam ficar em casa – sorri encantada.

- Então vamos acampar essa noite!

- Aqui? – perguntei.

- Não, na bunda do Aludo Lily!

Ri.

- Vamos sim! – pulei no lago que tem aqui perto, como estava nevando o Sirius devia ter encantado o lago que estava morninho.

- Lagos são com nós! Por isso escolhi esse lugar!

- Não tem lugar melhor! – Lily sorriu enquanto mergulhava para tentar derrubar o Sirius.

* * *

Na tarde do outro dia voltamos para o castelo, Sirius foi para o dormitório masculino e eu fui ver se achava a Hill no feminino.

- Ola – falei quando vi os cabelos loiros dela que estava escrevendo.

- Oi – disse sorrindo.

- Hill, você é minha melhor amiga, não queria que ficasse esse clima entre nós! – desabafei.

- Não tem clima nenhum Lily – mentiu ela.

- Você gosta do Sirius – ela ficou surpresa.

- Claro, assim como gosto do Jay e do Remy!

- Não, vou falar de forma clara: Você está apaixonada pelo Sirius!

- Quem te disse isso? Da onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Das suas atitudes, eu sinto muito Hill eu não sabia disso! – choraminguei.

- Aff, eu sei disso Lily, só precisei de um tempo, eu sempre desconfiei que o Sirius sentisse algo por você e sempre soube que para o Sirius eu sou uma amiga estilo irmã, sabe?

- Eu não queria que fosse assim, se eu soubesse...

- Chega Lily! Aconteceu, agora vamos ser amigas como sempre, Sirius Black tem montes por ai! – disse sorrindo e pulei nela dando um abraço de urso.

* * *

- Oi James! – falei quando o vi na nossa Sala Comunal.

- Ola!

- O que esta fazendo ai?

- Nada, o meu melhor amigo sumiu junto com você e o certinho do Aluado não quer aprontar nenhuma.

Ri da expressão entediada dele.

- Que tal sessão Stop?

- Ai você quer me matar de tédio mesmo Lily! – riu James.

- Hum, acho que vou visitar o Severo se você não quer minha companhia então – disse indo em direção a porta.

- Espera! Depois de tudo o que o Severo fez você ainda vai falar com ele? – James pareceu indignado, suspirei.

- Não sei, eu não me lembro! Então ainda não sei o que vou fazer sobre o Severo – abracei meu ursinho que estava por ali.

- Sabia que fui eu que te dei esse ursinho?

- É? – perguntei olhando-o.

- Sim, na primeira vez que fomos ao parque de diversão, você o abraçou e disse que nunca ia se separar dele.

- Pelo visto estou cumprindo a promessa – sorri.

- Vamos para a cozinha? Estou com fome.

- Ótima idéia! – dei um pulo do sofá e fomos para a cozinha.

* * *

- A verdade da situação é que sinto que a Lily gosta do Pontas e eu estou fazendo merda! – Sirius desabou na cama. Remus fechou o livro que estava lendo.

- Eu não quis te falar nada antes, mas a medida que a Lily ir recuperando as memórias é possível ela se apaixonar pelo Pontas.

- Eu sei, sempre soube! Sabe Remus? Eu amo a Lily, mas não estou mais certo que seja esse tipo de amor.

Remus bufou e depois sorriu contente.

- Fico feliz que você tenha percebido logo isso!

- Só que não sei o que fazer agora, é muito bom quando estamos juntos e tenho medo de magoar a Lily, isso eu não quero Remus!

- Melhor você falar a verdade para ela! Assim você fica livre, ela e o Pontas podem voltar e a Hill para de andar triste por ai!

- Você não pode acreditar que a Hill seja apaixonada por mim!

- Tenho certeza disso! Você é que nunca reparou e acho que ela é a pessoa perfeita para você!

- Não sei se existe pessoa perfeita para mim – disse encarando o teto.

- Sempre existe caro Almofadinhas – Remus falou observando o amigo.

* * *

- Sapo de chocolate!

- Chocolate com creme!

- Creme com morango!

- Morango com chocolate!

Eu comecei a rir quando o Jay perdeu.

- Perdeu! Admita James eu sou a melhor!

Ele fez uma expressão emburrada.

- Nunca Lily Evans e abaixe esse dedo cheio de chocolate! – falou rindo fingindo ser um cavalheiro da época medieval.

- Chocolate! – berrei melecando-o com o meu dedo sujo.

- Você gosta de guerra Lily! – berrou colocando-me creme no rosto.

- Gosto mais de chocolate com creme – falei e ele me beijou.

* * *

- Eu sou uma pessoa terrível! – disse para Hill que quando entrou no meu quarto encontrou-me andando de um lado para o outro.

- Por quê? Quer para um pouco e me explicar?! – gritou já nervosa comigo.

- Eu beijei o James! – exclamei.

- Só isso Lily? Você já o beijou milhões de vezes!

- Mas agora eu estou com o Sirius!

- Isso é o mais fácil! Termine com o Sirius!

- Mas ele é tão fofo e correu o risco de perder o amigo para ficar comigo! – joguei-me do lado da Hill na cama.

- Por isso mesmo você deve ser honesta com ele!

- Eu sei, mas é tão difícil! Não quero magoá-lo!

- Acredite em mim será pior se ele pegar você e o Jay se agarrando por ai!

- Mas eu não fico me agarrando por ai com o James! – exclamei perplexa.

- Sei... – disse minha amiga maliciosa.

- Não fico mesmo! – começamos a rir.

* * *

- James quero falar com você! – Sirius disse para o amigo.

- Pode falar Sirius!

- É sobre a Lily.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que houve?

- Eu a amo sabe?

- Você já deixou isso bem claro – cortou James.

- Mas eu não sei como falar com ela...

- Pede ajuda para o Aluado, não quero te ajudar nisso você já quer demais de mim!

- Para terminar – disse Sirius para o vazio, já que James saiu furioso. – Que bosta!

* * *

- Sirius – Lily chegou por trás do moreno que deu um pulo, pois estava olhando para a bunda de uma garota. Lily fingiu que não viu.

- Oi!

- Quero conversar com você.

- Fala.

- Não pode ser aqui, é pessoal!

- Agora não da Lily depois! – disse correndo para perto do Remus. Lily estranhou, mas foi para a aula.

* * *

- Droga, o Sirius parece que sabe que desejo acabar, pois esta fugindo de falar comigo! – disse para Hill quando me sentei ao lado dela na aula.

- Parece que vai ser uma conversa difícil! – opinou minha melhor amiga.

- Como você ajuda! – ela riu.

- Ninguém manda você ter uma queda por Marotos, agora só falta o Remus.

- E o Peter – disse brincando também.

- Se você tiver esse mal-gosto nem se preocupe que eu te mato para não sofrer – riu a loira.

- Você é muito malvada Hill!

- Olha quem fala! Deu um chute na bunda de um dos garotos mais sexy de Hogwarts e que é apaixonado por você! Realmente a malvada sou eu! – falou sarcástica e piscou um olho.

- Quando eu terminar com o Sirius você vai pedir para ficar com ele? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Isso é algo que não ira acontecer – ergui uma sobrancelha. – Eu ficar com ele ou pedir.

- Tudo bem eu peço para ele ficar com você!

- Não ouse fazer isso Lily Evans – sorri debochada para ela que me olhou braba. Pisquei um olho.

- Confie em mim.

* * *

- Laranja com hortelã! – disse.

- Da onde laranja com hortelã Lily?

James esta sentado aos meus pés no sofá. Havíamos feito um acordo mudo de não nos beijarmos mais, pelo menos por enquanto.

- É claro que existe!

- Você acabou de inventar isso Lily reconheça!

- Você que quer vencer a todo custo. Reconheça James!

Começamos a rir, todo o tempo que tínhamos para fazer nada começávamos a jogar o nosso jogo. Nosso por quê? Simples foi a gente que inventou! Portanto é nosso!

- Por que o Sirius esta me evitando? – perguntei depois que paramos de rir.

- Desculpe Lily, não sei, não falo sobre esse assunto com o Sirius – o sorriso sumiu do rosto dele.

- Comigo você pode falar? – pedi sentando-me do lado dele.

- Não sei, não quero ouvir como você está apaixonada por ele – ele olhava para o outro lado.

- Não é isso, eu quero terminar com o Sirius – ele se virou para mim radiante.

- É mesmo?

- É, acho que eu confundi um pouco as coisas, mas tenho medo de magoá-lo e acho que ele já percebeu, pois está me evitando.

- É compreensível você confundir tudo e acho que o Almofadinhas vai aceitar bem, ou razoável.

- Espero que seja melhor do que como você aceitou.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii !!

O que acharam do capitulo?

Não fiz o James sofrer e tenho a impressão que ele até se deu bem nesse capitulo, neh ?!

Comentem tah!

Bjs.


	10. James Potter É Tudo De Perfeito

- Sirius Black! – Gritei na mesa do café da manhã.

Há dois dias ele vinha me ignorando. Sirius parou estático onde estava (ele estava saindo da mesa).

- Eu quero terminar com você! – Falamos os dois juntos.

Pisquei os olhos aturdida, ele fez o mesmo.

- O quê? – Perguntamos.

James começou a rir do meu lado e Remus esta sorrindo como se já soube-se de tudo (o que não duvido!).

- Nem vem! Fui eu que te dei o fora! – Disse Sirius sorrindo, sorri também.

- Não, não Six! EU que te dei o fora!

- Nem pensar fui EU!

- EU!

Explodimos numa gargalhada junto com o James e Remus e Hill seguiram a gente.

- Você é única Lily Evans! Deu o fora nos dois garotos mais sexy de Hogwarts!

Mostrei a língua para o Sirius e encostei a cabeça no ombro do Jay que me abraçou.

- Tenho a impressão que estava sendo traído! – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sorry, Six, mas a conta do James é maior! – Brinquei como se estivesse fofocando e Jay fez cócegas em mim.

- Sirius! Que tal uma operação contra zelador grotesco?

Lancei um olhar de repreensão para o James que esta sorrindo com o Sirius e nem viu. Acho que vou deixar essa por conta das coisas estarem tão incrivelmente boas.

Sorri ainda mais me encostando-se ao ombro do James.

Agora sei em quem quero ficar abraçada para sempre.

* * *

- Como foi? – Perguntei por cima do meu livro para James, que entrou na nossa Sala Comunal sorridente.

- Ótimo! Filch nem sabe o que o atingiu!

James veio e me abraçou irando o livro da minha mão. Me virei para ele e sorri.

- Que cena melosa! – Disse Sirius entrando e nos vendo sorrindo bobamente um para o outro.

- Tinha que ser o cachorro pulgento!

- Imagine então as pulgas de um cervo como devem ser! – Zombou Sirius.

- Crianças não briguem! – Falei na minha imitação da minha mãe, repreendendo eu e a Pet.

- Reunião! – Disse Hill entrando e se jogando na poltrona ao lado do Sirius.

- Era um encontro, mas já que foi invadido...

Dei um tapinha no braço do Jay. Parece que colocaram um fetiço sorriso permanente em nós dois.

- O Peter perdeu o mapa! – Disse Remus entrando na sala com um Peter escondido atrás de si.

- Como? – Perguntaram o Six e Jay furiosos.

Na tentativa de James levantar acabei parando no chão, pois estava deitada em cima dele.

- Eu só dei por falta dele há uma hora e então não o achei mais! – Guinchou Peter ainda escondido atrás do Remus que não sabe se sai do caminho ou defende o Peter para poupá-lo de uma morte horrenda.

- Seu ratinho gordo e feio! – Disse Hill fazendo nascer um rabo na bunda dele.

Peter gritou-guinchou e saiu correndo de certo para a enfermaria, Remus desfez o sorriso vendo que ninguém ia atrás dele e respirou designado saindo correndo logo atrás.

- Gostei! – Disse Sirius expressando a opinião dele e do James que ainda riam.

- Acho que nunca mais vamos ter o mapa de volta! – Hill fez uma careta chorosa.

- Fazemos outro! – Sirius disse animadamente.

- Nós somos Os Marotos! Somos incríveis! Se já fizemos um fazemos outro!

- Menos Jay! – Puxei ele para se sentar do meu lado, abraçando-o logo em seguida.

- Acho que estamos sobrando Sirius! – Hill falou sorrindo para nós.

- Pois é. O Pontas voltou a ser o veado apaixonado!

Sirius teve que sair correndo para o meu lindo abajur não acaba na cabeça dele. Hill foi rindo atrás.

- Acho que temos que comprar mais bombas de bostas! – Ouvi Sirius dizendo do lado de fora para Hill.

- Tenho pena da Hill – Murmurou James, não aparentando sentir nenhuma pena.

- Por quê?

- Foi se apaixonar logo por Sirius Black!

- Pior eu que já gostei dos dois caras mais galinhas!

Sorri e James me calou com um beijo.

Já disse que amo ser Lily Evans?

* * *

- Quem tem medo do lobo mau, lobo mau...

Ria enquanto corria para longe do James que havia se vestido de lobo, estamos correndo no corredor dos nossos quartos.

- Você é um bobo James Potter! – Falei quando ele me alcançou e me prensou na parede, me beijando.

- Socorro! Temos que mandar o James logo para o St. Mungus! – Berrou Sirius, interrompendo nosso momento.

Fiquei cor de beterraba quando vi o Sirius, a Hill, o Remus e o pior a Professora Minerva ali.

- Srtª. Evans e Sr. Potter, peço que os senhores não brinquem de lobo mau – O lábio dela se franziu ao dizer lobo mau. – No meio do corredor.

Assim que ela saiu o resto começou a rir e eu ainda não recuperei a cor do meu rosto.

- Isso foi ridículo James! – Riu Sirius e James sorriu.

- É o amor Almofadinhas!

- Não é o ridículo mesmo, Jay! – Hill riu ainda mais da nossa cara.

- Acharam o mapa? – Perguntou James sem intenção de tirar aquela roupa.

- Não, o Peter deve ter engolido junto com a comida.

Tentei trancar o riso mais não deu!

- Até você Lily! – Disse o Remus sorrindo.

- Só você que é certinho Aluado! – Brincou Hill dando um abraço nele.

- Remus ficou vermelho! – Sirius começou a rir e todos o seguimos.

- Acho que esta na hora de você pegar alguma garota Remus, se até um abraço te deixa vermelho!

Dei um tapa forte no braço do Jay, tadinho do Remy.

- Liga não Remy! – O abracei e ele ficou ainda mais vermelho causando mais gargalhadas.

- O que vamos fazer hoje à noite? – Perguntou Hill, após as gargalhadas pararem.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia! – Respondi sincera.

- Vamos fazer uma caça ao tesouro! – Sirius sugeriu.

- Boa idéia!

- Fazemos dois grupos, eu a Hill e o Remus contra a Lily e o James.

- Hein! Porque temos que ficar em desvantagem?

- Nós temos uma loira no grupo isso nos coloca em desvantagem!

Tenho certeza pela expressão de dor do Sirius e a cara da Hill que ele acabou de levar uma azaração ferroante na bunda!

Escondi a risada no ombro do Jay.

- Tudo bem! Eu prefiro mesmo ficar a sós com a minha ruivinha!

Fiquei vermelha de novo.

- Então vamos começar a fazer as pistas!

Os três foram para o Salão Comunal e eu e o Jay para o nosso Salão Comunal.

- Qual vai ser o tesouro? – Perguntei.

- Um pequeno vidro de Veritasserum!

Meus olhos brilharam de entusiasmo.

- Vamos para as pistas.

- Vamos começar pela passagem para irmos para a Desdodemel.

- No caminho dos doces encontrarão o que seguir?

- Perfeito Lily!

Eu vou desmaiar com esses sorrisos do Jay!

James começou rir.

- O que foi?

- Olha só: Ranhoso o carrega consigo!

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos coloca na mochila do Ranhoso!

Dei um sorriso, não gostava muito da idéia do que o Sirius fará com o Sev tentando pegar a pista.

- Faz a melhor sombra no lago!

- O que?

- A árvore do nosso grupo!

- Então a nossa gruta!

- Descoberta no segundo ano esconde alguns segredos!

- Isso! Mas vamos esconder o tesouro aonde?

- No guarda-chuva do Hagrid!

Comecei a rir e James também.

- Um guarda-chuva velho esconde o segredo.

- Somos o Máximo! – Comentei alegre.

- Juntos somos mais que Máximo! Somos perfeitos!

Sorri.

* * *

- Aí está a primeira pista! – Disse Sirius entregando um pedaço de pergaminho e sorrindo malicioso.

- Confio em você Remus! – Disse, pois sei que trapacear é com o Sirius.

- Até a minha vitória! – Despediu-se Sirius.

- Nossa vitória! – Corrigiu Hill acenando.

- Qual a primeira pista? – Perguntou James.

- Junto há legumes além se encontra a pista.

- Hum... Pelo jeito foi o Sirius que fez!

- Floresta Proibida? – Indaguei.

- Óbvio demais. O bom das pistas do Sirius é que eu o conheço muito bem, sempre colocávamos o Remus e o Peter juntos.

- Tadinho do Remy!

Rimos.

- Nem tanto, as pistas dele eram muito difícil! Agora a do Sirius eu já sei onde deve estar.

- Para de sorrir feito bobo e diz logo!

- Nas abóboras do Hagrid.

- Sei, o além seria gigante então?

- Sim, mas vamos logo garanto que o Sirius vai correr todo o castelo em meia hora!

- Então vamos!

* * *

- Que nojo! – Disse, quando James teve que puxar o papel do cocô embaixo de uma abobara e limpa-lo com um feitiço.

- Suspeito que o Remus não deva saber desse complemento.

Ri.

- Qual a segunda pista?

- Num buraco molhado vocês encontram o que procuram. Banheiros?

- Acho que não, lago? – Sugeri.

- Vamos ver!

Caminhamos que nem bobos animados e apaixonados.

* * *

- O Sirius não sabe fazer nada não nojento? – Perguntei.

O papel esta enfiado no barro dessa vez.

- Acho que isso não é muito Sirius Black, nem coisa da Hill não é?

- Pior! Minha melhor amiga depõem contra mim! Limpa logo o papel e lê a pista! Não estou afim de perder para os dois!

James riu e limpou o papel.

- O cheiro de bosta é constante.

James começou a rir, ergui a sobrancelha curiosa.

- Banheiro?

- Definitivamente não! Sala do Filch dessa eu tenho certeza!

- Como vamos entrar na sala do Filch? – Perguntei alarmada.

- Minha capa.

* * *

- Quem está ai? – Perguntou Filch, quando fechamos a gaveta após achar a pista.

Pisei no pé do James e ele abafou uma risada.

- Sou eu Filch não me conhece? – Perguntou a bibliotecária atrás dele que se virou envergonhado para ela.

- Vamos logo que eu não quero ver eles se comendo!

Foi minha vez de abafar a risada e trancando a respiração ultrapassamos Filch.

- Somos demais!

Comemorei no Saguão de Entrada.

- A planta carnívora os espera. Aí, o Sirius não deu de comer para a planta da aula de herbologia, né?

Gemi.

- Acho que a comida somos nós!

Olhei alarmada para ele.

- Eu mato Sirius Black hoje!

* * *

- É a ultima pista. – Tentei me consolar olhando para a planta.

- Não querendo acabar com a sua alegria pelo que conheço do Sirius conseguir o premio vai ser pior.

Sem brincadeiras, passamos 30 minutos para conseguir estuporar a chata da planta.

Obvio que Sirius planejou isso! James quase me matou quando fingiu que a planta engoliu a mão dele! (Olhar raivoso!)

- Perto das aranhas está guardado! Ele não esta dizendo as aranhas do Hagrid esta? – Perguntei horrorizada.

- Com certeza está!

- Como você consegue sorrir com isso!

- Porque vai ser perigosamente divertido!

Bufei e ele me deu um selinho.

* * *

**N/A: **O que acharam?? Atrasos culpa exclusiva da beta das minhas fics e amiga Srtª. Dada Prongs!! Matem ela não a mim!!

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!!

Vou começar a responder os comentários ao final do capitulo!! Espero que comentem!!

Ahh, e vamos mandar comentários para a fic Minha Doce Assassina da Ádla (Doidinha Prongs)!! Campanhia posta em MDA !! Shsuahusahushau.

Adoro vocês!!

Bjs.

**N/B: **OI!! Eu concordo com a Carol, reviews pra MDA!! Huahsuahsuahsu

Eu to dizendo, a culpa é sempre minha... Só porque eu passei a série Crepúsculo pra ela e ela ficou muito ocupada lendo a série, não quer dizer que a culpa é minha! Huahsuahsuahs

Eu estava no PC ouvindo um cd em memória do grupo Mamonas Assassinas, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar né? "Money que é good, nóis num have!!" 1406, Mamonas Assassinas... Aff, sem comentários para esse grupo... Ele é muito sem noção...

Beijos

Doidinha Prongs


	11. Revelação

Eu não gosto da floresta!

A cada momento nos enfiamos mais dentro dela. James esta muito tranqüilo, tranqüilo demais.

- Não entendo sua tranqüilidade – disse emburrada.

- Se o Sirius, o Remus e a Hill conseguiram colocar o tesouro lá, por que nós não vamos conseguir tira-lo?

Tem lógica, mas mesmo assim é muito perigoso, pelo encontro amigável que tive no segundo ano com elas...

Estremeci com o pensamento e James colocou o braço nos meus ombros com um sorriso.

- Você esta com um Maroto, Lily, acalme-se.

- Acho que por isso mesmo eu devia me desesperar!

Rindo, fomos em frente.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

- Pontas nunca foi tão lento! – reclamei, estamos sentados esperando eles há uma hora e ninguém chegou ainda, não que eu esteja brabo por ter ganhado, mas é tediante ficar aqui esperando.

- Cale-se Sirius! Você já falou isso mil vezes! – reclamou Hill.

- Vocês não acham que eles podem ter se machucados com as aranhas? – perguntou Remus.

- Isso é impossível! Eu e James já fomos mil vezes lá e elas foram muito amigáveis! – falei.

- Mas com a Lily...

- Que bom que estão aqui! – James entrou com a roupa rasgado e sujo com uma inconsciente e debatente Lily Evans nos braços.

- O que houve? – perguntou Hill correndo para eles enquanto James a colocava no sofá.

- Eu não sei. Nós achamos os espelhos e estávamos conversando calmamente com as aranhas quando ela desmaiou e começou a gritar! Agora ela só está se debatendo!

James parecia a ponto de explodir.

- Vamos levá-la para a enfermaria – disse Remus.

Nesse instante Lily paro de se mexer atraindo os olhares de todos.

- Não! – murmurou. – Isso não Severo! Você está indo longe demais!

Começou a gesticular como se estivesse falando com alguém.

- Por todos esses anos eu fingi que não vi... Sim, eu percebi... Mas eu não vou lhe deixar! O James não!

- Vocês acham que ela esta ficando louca? – perguntou Sirius.

- Prefiro me matar a ver isso! – berrou Lily agoniada. – Talvez eu faça isso, daí não tem porque você fazer nada com o James! Você só vai ter meu cadáver! – Lily berrou ainda mais alto as ultimas palavras e caiu em um choro desesperado.

- Você acham que ela esta se_ lembrando_? – perguntou Hill baixinho.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Remus. – Isso explica o porque dela ter se jogado no lago.

James fechou os punhos.

- Lily quase se matou por causa do _Ranhoso_?

- Vamos cuidar da Lily depois pensamos no que fazer com ele – disse para James e logo ele estava abraçado na ruiva, a agonia dela passando para ele.

- Lily! – chamou, mas a ruiva tinha entrado num sono silencioso agora.

- Acho que ela precisa dormir, Pontas – disse Remus.

James levou-a para o quarto. Eu_ teria_ pena do Ranhoso agora.

* * *

Acordei com uns barulhos altos, depois de um tempo descobri que eram gritos.

- Senhores Potter, Black, Lupin e Senhorita Kelter! Agora vocês passaram de todos os limites! Vocês podiam ter matado o senhor Snape! – reconheci a voz da professora Minerva.

- E o que ele fez à Lily não conta? – perguntou James furioso.

- Eu entendo que esteja com raiva Potter, mas não podemos castigar o Snape por que a Lily se jogou no lago! – falou a professora exasperada.

Levantei e sai do quarto indo para a sala, ninguém reparou em mim.

- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntei.

James virou-se para mim e sorriu, acho que sorri em resposta, não tem como não sorrir em resposta para aquele sorriso do James, ele veio e logo estava me abraçando.

- O que vocês fizeram? – repeti para todos que estavam sorrindo exceto a professora Minerva.

- O que eles fizeram Srta. Evans – falou Minerva com raiva contida. – Eles fizeram a lula gigante engolir o Sr. Snape!

Se não fosse o horror eu ia começar a rir, Sirius não agüentou e começou com a risada latido dele.

- E o Snape? – perguntei.

- Bom, não foi uma coisa bonita de se ver.

- Lógico que não foi – disse Sirius em meio às risadas.

James começou a gargalhar do meu lado e até Remus começou um sorriso.

- O Senhor Snape foi... Quer dizer a lula achou só um jeito de colocar o senhor Snape para fora – a professora Minerva parecia chocada e enojada.

- Ele é o cocô da lula gigante! – riu Sirius numa gargalhada extremamente alta.

- Não... – tive que começar a rir também embora esteja chocada. – Quem viu isso?

- Toda Hogwarts – respondeu a professora desaprovando.

- Nunca me diverti tanto! – disse Sirius.

- Pois bem! Vocês vão ter detenções todos os dias até que eu me canse! – disse Minerva saindo da sala.

- Nossa! Essa eu nunca tinha imaginado! – disse assombrada me sentando no sofá.

- Mesmo que façamos detenção até o fim do ano letivo, valeu à pena! – comentou Hill.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu? – perguntou-me Remus.

- Lembro agora me lembro da noite do _acidente_.

- Você pode nos contar com detalhes? – pediu Hill.

- Só ouvimos seus gemidos – comentou Sirius me fazendo rir.

- Só me prometam que não vão fazer mais nada e nem contar isso – pedi.

Depois de um tempo se entreolhando Sirius e James também concordaram.

- Snape entrou para os Comesais – sussurrei.

Todos pareceram surpresos.

- Aquele Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius e eu acenei.

- Vocês nunca foram bons para ele, então não havia por que dele gostar de vocês – expliquei. – Foi o fim para ele me ver com o James, então ele resolveu que ameaçar a vida do James era o melhor para me fazer terminar com ele.

- Como você pode tentar se matar, Lily? – perguntou James abraçando-me.

- Ele ia te matar, talvez não ele, mas alguns dos _amigos_ dele com certeza!

- Ninguém vai matar o Pontas – disse o Sirius seguramente.

- Foi pouco ele ser cocô de lula gigante – falou o James com raiva.

- Você deve contar para o Dumbledore, Lily – pediu Remus.

- Ele é meu amigo, ou era Remus, não posso fazer isso!

- Então nos deixe fazer – cobrou Hill.

- Vocês prometeram! – lembrei.

- Você é boa demais Lily – disse James.

- Vamos parar com isso! Sirius, amei os espelhos! Assim posso falar sempre com o Jay – sorri para Sirius.

- Eu também amei o Veritasserum – respondeu Sirius. – Estou pensando em quem vou usar...

- Não se esqueça que parte é minha – lembrou-o Hill.

- Detalhes querida Hill!

- Detalhes nada Sirius! Me de o vidro é melhor ficar comigo! – Hill estendeu a mão só recebendo um sorriso do Sirius.

- Não – Sirius saiu correndo com Hill atrás.

- Acho melhor eu ir garantir que a professora Minerva não os encontre, ela já está furiosa o bastante – assim Remus saiu.

- Você não devia ter ouvido o Ranhoso, Lily – disse James deitado em baixo de mim.

- Eu sei, mas imagina se fosse você no meu lugar. Tinha medo de perder você – confessei.

- Você foi boba – disse James meigamente.

- Eu sei – dei um sorrisinho.

- Eu não quero perder você, ia acabar comigo isso, não te ter por perto – disse James após uns momentos em silencio.

- Eu nunca vou deixar você. Prometo.

James me apertou ainda mais nos seus braços.

* * *

James ficou super protetor, não me deixa ir a nenhum lugar sem meus guarda-costas.

No começo foi engraçado, mas agora já faz uma semana e isso esta virando um tormento!

- James isso está chato! – briguei com ele no café da manhã.

- É para a sua segurança – defendeu-se.

- Por que não me amarra em uma cadeira logo? – perguntei fazendo beiço.

- Eu concordo com o Jay, Lily – disse Hill, é eu percebi que ela concordava, pois até quando vou para o dormitório ela fica com um olho em mim. – É perigoso, ainda mais agora que o Ranhoso sabe que nós sabemos!

Revirei os olhos.

- Não estou mais agüentando vocês! Eu sei me cuidar! – disse me levantando e saindo do Salão Principal.

Fui parar na frente do lago, sentei olhando-o.

- Por que eu tive que me atirar ai? – perguntei para o lago não esperando resposta.

- Fui eu que fiz isso – respondeu Severo saindo de trás da arvore em que estou apoiada.

- Eu me lembrei do que houve – disse sem expressão na voz.

- Eu sei me desculpe.

- Pelo que? Por ameaçar James ou virar um Comensal da Morte? – perguntei com raiva.

- Por ter ameaçado a sua vida – disse.

Levantei-me furiosa.

- Você acha que é só isso o que fez de errado? Você não se preocupa com mortes que pode vir a causar e outras vidas? – gritei.

- Eu... – gaguejou assustado.

- Não Snape, eu te perdoei por muitas coisas, mas agora não dá mais! Não sou amiga de assassinos!

Com isso voltei ao castelo deixando-o atrás de mim.

- Lily! O que houve? – perguntou James quando entrei no nosso Salão Comunal e só então percebi que lagrimas teimosas caiam no meu rosto.

- Discuti com o Severo! Não dá mais James! – o abracei.

- Você vai ficar melhor sem ele – disse com firmeza.

- Eu sei, mas magoa! Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo!

- Você sempre acreditou no lado bom das pessoas Lily, mas simplesmente há pessoas que não conseguimos alcançar esse lado.

- Não podemos acreditar nisso Jay! Todo mundo merece uma chance! Veja o Remus não é por que ele é um lobisomem que merece menos que nós!

- Você tem razão, mas o Remus é completamente diferente do Ranhoso!

- Você não tem jeito, James! – disse sorrindo com a cabeça no peito dele.

- Eu te amo, Lily Evans!

- Eu sei. Eu te amo, James!

James sorriu feliz.

- Tenho que admitir que eu estou feliz de não ter que agüentar o Ranhoso como padrinho do nosso casamento!

Ri.

- Sempre tem o Sirius, acho que não existe pessoa melhor para esse cargo.

- Vamos nos casar mesmo? – perguntou o James averiguando.

- Sim – sorri.

- Ótimo! Assim meu termo vai ser útil!

- Quando pretendíamos nos casar? – perguntei, para ele já ter até um terno, significa que já tem data.

- Pouco depois de Hogwarts! Dia 28 de agosto!

OMG! Eu vou ter que correr para arrumar tudo!

- Mas... Eu estou sem tempo! Temos que ajeitar tudo logo!

Quase sai correndo, mas não sabia por onde começar.

- Acalme-se Lily – disse James.

- Claro, vou me acalmar! Como se eu não tivesse milhares de coisa para fazer!

- Pode fazer depois!

- Vou fazer agora! – insisti.

- Agora você é minha! – insistiu ele.

- Só um pouquinho – disse.

* * *

- Flores! Tem que ter muitas flores Lily! – insistiu Hill, ela ficou totalmente eufórica quando contei para ela.

- Vai ser num campo Hill! Claro que a decoração vai ter um monte de flores! – disse de novo.

- O vestido! – ofegou Hill. – Temos que ver o modelo logo!

Por incrível que pareça o nervosismo dela esta me acalmando, pois alguém tem que organizar a situação.

- Isso é comigo, Hill – falei meigamente.

- A decoração _tem_ que ser em lírios Lily! Tem tudo a ver com o seu nome! – Hill andava pela sala me fazendo rir.

- Sim Hill, e vai ter uns bancos brancos em toda a extensão do gramado e um tapete branco indo até o altar que vai ter um arco – disse meio que sonhando.

- Vai ficar lindo! – Hill pulou no sofá. – Estou tão feliz por vocês!

- Você vai ser minha madrinha Hill? – agora ela ficou chocada. – Ah, não comece a chorar.

- Obrigada Lily – gritou e me abraçou. – Vou contar para todo mundo – gritou saindo do quarto, quase derrubando James que entrava.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou confuso.

- A convidei para ser nossa madrinha – expliquei.

- Prepare-se em alguns minutos Sirius vai estar aqui, fazendo uma cena.

- Por quê?

- Por que você ainda não o convidou para ser o padrinho.

Mal James acabou de falar um Sirius Black entrou na sala, nem deu tempo de respirar para tomar fôlego.

- Você quer ser nosso padrinho Sirius? – perguntei enquanto ele abria a boca provavelmente para nos fazer escutar um grande discurso.

- Claro! – Sirius abriu um sorriso e gritou para todos que passavam no corredor ouvir: - Vou ser o padrinho do casamento do Pontas com a cabeça de cenoura!

Dei um tapa de brincadeira no braço dele.

- Cabeça de Cenoura é a sua avó!

- Não ela era careca mesmo!

Começamos a rir.

- Esse casamento vai ser inesquecível! – disse Hill entrando na sala com Remus.

- Remy! Você vai ser meu outro padrinho né? – perguntei.

- Claro Lily. Obrigado!

Meu casamento vai ser o acontecimento do ano! Não, melhor: do século!

- Lily?

- O que James?

- Te amo.

Sorri, beijando meu futuro marido.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu recebi tão poucos comentários... Cadê as pessoas ?? (Olha para o lado em busca de alguém!!) Espero que comentem nesse hein!! (Carinha pidona!) Muito obrigada a quem comentou!! Vocês fazem a minha felicidade!! :D

Respondendo os comentários:

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii !! Eu acho que se não fosse o Jay a Lily e o Six seriam o casal mais lindo!! Mas não há como negar que o Jay é perfeito para a Lily neh ?? ;D Bjs.

_Nanda Evans:_ Oii !! Nossa !! Obrigada pelo monte de elogios!! Adorei!! - Fico feliz que tenha começado a ler, mesmo se fosse lesse só o ultimo capitulo e comentasse eu ia ficar muito feliz!! Mas estou mais feliz por já ter comentado claro!! :D Como assim prima falsificada da Lily Evans?? Hehehe. Bjs.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Sorry Neh!! Mas só quem pode brinca de lobo mau com o Jay é a Lily! (Eu também pedi para ela e ela não deixou! ). Acho que estou fazendo a sua felicidade com tanto J/L neh ?? Shsaushausha. Bjs.

Agora vem a nota da beta que é a parte divertida das minhas fics!! :D

**N/B: **Oi! Vocês não vão comentar? Quase ninguém comentou!!

/faz beicinho/

To triste... Tem que comentar!! A Carol já disse tudo o que eu queria dizer...

Nossa... Eu sou a parte mais divertida das suas fics... Eu fico lisonjeada! 

Huashuahsuahsuahsuah

Eu amoo essa fic mais q vocês! Vocês não comentam!! Parece que são as pessoas que lêem minhas fics... Ninguém comentaaa!! Huashuahsuahsuahsu

/olha pros lados, olhinhos brilhando/

Vocês vão comentar nesse capítulo, né?? To esperando!! Não se esqueçam da fic q eu e a Carol estamos escrevendo: Meu Deus! Estou Grávida do Potter! Entrem e leiam e mandem muitas reviews...

/carinha pidona/

Haushauhsuahsuahs

Beijooo (vou acabar logo porque eu duvido que alguém ainda esteja lendo essa nota!! Huashuahsuahsuahs)


	12. É Natal

- Natal – gritou Hill, falta uma semana para o Natal e ela já está gritando pelos corredores. James abraçado a mim ria.

- Falta uma semana para o Natal Hill – disse Remus. Viu? O Remus é o único além de mim que tem a mente em perfeito estado.

- Eu sei, mas espero que Dumbledore nos deixe ir amanhã fazer as compras – disse Hill animada.

- Estamos ferrados se ele não deixar – falou Sirius piscando para uma morena que passou da Corvinal.

- Eu não, o presente da Lily já esta comprado! - disse James ganhando um beijinho meu.

- Bom, eu ainda não comprei o presente de ninguém – disse Hill. - Acho que vamos ter que nos separarmos em Hoesmeade.

- Eu vou comprar o presente do James e depois vamos escolher o resto juntos – disse e eles começaram a folgar em nós.

- Eu consegui a torre só para nós – anunciou Sirius, estreitei os olhos para ele que nem se intimidou.

- Como assim conseguiu Sirius?

- Ameacei os outros, só nós vamos ficar! - anunciou alegre.

- Você devia ter ficado calado Almofadinhas – disse Remus.

- Nós somos Monitores-Chefes esqueceu? - perguntou James, piscando para Sirius.

O que quer dizer que ele participou da armação!

- James Potter! - rosnei e ele sorriu para mim com cara de culpado tentando provar que não é culpado.

- O que Lily? - perguntou.

- Você fez parte disso! - acusei. - Você é Monitor-Chefe James!

- Antes disso ele é um Maroto Lily.

- Quieto Sirius! A coisa já está terrível para o seu lado – disse e ele revirou os olhos.

- O que vai fazer? Me dar uma detenção? - perguntou debochado.

- Que tal uma detenção no passeio a Hoesmeade? - perguntei venenosamente.

- Você não vai fazer isso comigo Lily!

- Veremos.

Assim que ficou marcado a ida para Hoesmeade o Sirius passou o dia me vigiando para mim não conversar com os professores e me pedindo para não deleta-lo. James passou o dia rindo do meu lado, sem se dar conta como frisei para ele a noite que se conta-se de Sirius ia contar dele também.

Só que eles são meu melhor amigo e meu namorado, não consegui e nem tentei deleta-los, mas se houvesse uma próxima vez...

* * *

- Neve! - parece que ultimamente Hill só sabia berrar. Assim que saímos do castelo ela ficou muito animada com a neve que cobria tudo e ainda caia.

- Se você berrar novamente no meu ouvido Hilary – ameaçou Sirius que está sentado do lado dela e tampava os ouvidos.

- O que Sirius? - berrou Hilary bem no ouvido dele.

Sirius sentou-a no colo dele e tampou a boca dela com uma mão enquanto a segurava com a outra. Nós começamos a rir enquanto Hill se debatia.

- Disse para você parar de berrar – falou Sirius enquanto Hill fazia uma careta e parava de se sacudir.

Fomos rindo de Hilary pelo resto do caminho, assim que descemos da carruagem e Sirius a soltou ela voltou a berrar.

- Hoesmeade!

- Vem Hill – disse Sirius puxando minha amiga com ele. Não que ela não gostasse, porque sei que ela gosta até de mais.

- Vou comprar seu presente e nos encontramos no Três Vassouras! - dei um selinho nele e o deixei com Remus.

Agora tenho que enfrentar um gigantesco problema: o que dar para meu namorado perfeito James Potter?

Eu pensei em um pomo, mas isso já muito ultrapassado. Tem que ter a ver com quadribol ou com nós dois, mas o quê?

Roupas nem pensar! Olhei para a loja e percebi que podia comprar um pijama novo para mim, pois tenho certeza que no Natal os garotos vão arrumar um jeito de invadir nosso dormitório.

Escolhi um verdinho suave e um robe da mesma cor que combinam com meus olhos. Mas quando ia saindo ouvi uma garota falando:

- Ouvi dizer que a Débora vai dar um jogo inteiro de quadribol de ouro para o Potter, para ver se ele larga a ruiva e fica com ela.

- O James não vai me largar para levar um balaço de ouro e morrer – disse passando por elas e saindo.

Mas isso me incomodou, ele ia ganhar um jogo de quadribol de uma garota que eu nem conheço! Agora eu que sou a namorada não tenho idéia do que dar para ele!

Provavelmente ele já tem o presente perfeito para mim! Como pude deixar para pensar nisso tão na hora?

Fui para a livraria escolher parte do presente do Remus, para não me alto matar, olhando para o livro de poções eu tive uma idéia. Que agradaria a mim e ao James! Sorri e comprei um livro com capa sinistra de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas para o Remus.

Sorridente fui encontrar o MEU namorado no Três Vassouras.

- Por que esse sorriso Lily? - perguntou-me enquanto sentava ao lado dele.

- Surpresa! Vamos comprar o resto agora? - perguntei e ele levantou comigo, logo envolvendo minha cintura com seu braço.

- O que tem na sacola? - perguntou espiando.

- Um livro para o Remus, andei pensando e acho que vou comprar um jogo de quadribol para o Sirius, tem aquela loja no final da rua que vende.

James olhou sorridente para mim.

- Sirius vai adorar, ele vive insistindo que o meu jogo é amaldiçoado contra ele, aposto que agora ele vai amaldiçoar o dele contra mim.

- É mesmo amaldiçoado? - perguntei enquanto íamos em direção a loja.

- Acho que sim – respondeu James sorrindo, revirei os olhos.

Assim que compramos o presente do Sirius fomos atrás do outro presente do Remus, o ruim de fazer compras com o James é que ele já tinha TODOS os presentes comprados.

- As vezes eu passo por algo e já compro – explicou. - Você vai ter uma surpresa.

Ergui a sobrancelha e fiquei vermelha. Talvez o que fosse dar para ele não fosse tão bom assim.

- Você não vai dar isso para o Remus! - disse James arrancando o presente da minha mão.

Paguei a vendedora e puxei o presente do Remus da mão do Jay saindo da loja.

- Assim ele vai ter segredos Lily! - insistiu James.

- Por isso mesmo Jay, vocês não dão liberdade para o Remus! - disse colocando o presente junto com o outro. Não passava de uma mochila linda enfeitiçada contra ladrões, o que manteria James e Sirius longe das coisas dele.

- Por falar em liberdade... - disse James pensativo.

- O que foi? - parei o encarando.

- Faz tempo que não vejo o Peter, o que ele anda fazendo?

Percebi que eu também não via muito Peter, peguei na mão do James e o puxei, Tínhamos que comprar o presente da Hill e do Peter.

- Fale com ele hoje a noite – sugeri e James voltou ao normal.

- O que vai dar para Hill? - perguntou. Sorri e apontei para a loja de jóias.

- Pretendo dar um colar que enquanto nossa amizade durar sempre vai brilhar – falei e James sorriu. - E para o Peter uma coleção de vários doces da Dedosdemel.

- Vou dizer para Sirius te culpar quando o Rabicho ficar mais gordo.

Rindo acabamos as compras e fomos para o Três Vassouras encontrar o resto do pessoal. Sirius e Hill entraram pouco depois de nós, vermelhos e rindo de mão dadas.

Ergui a sobrancelha desconfiada e senti Remus ao meu lado rir.

- Casal? - perguntou James rindo.

- Só por hoje – respondeu Hill sentando-se com Sirius do lado dando mordidinhas no pescoço dela.

- Percebo – disse olhando-os.

- Um cara quase pegou a gente se agarrando – disse Hill. - Derrubamos a moto dele, daí tivemos que sair correndo.

Começamos a rir e Sirius largou o pescoço da minha amiga.

- Como foram as compras? - perguntou Hilary.

- Ótimas – respondeu James.

- Você já tinha comprado tudo! - acusei.

- Ele sempre faz isso – falou Remus.

- Espere até ver o que Lily comprou para o Remus Almofadinhas, vai complicar nossa vida!

Bati no braço dele. Namorado fofoqueiro!

- Fique quieto James! Só no Natal para saber!

James riu e tomou sua cerveja amanteigada. Remus e eu começamos uma conversa sobre as aulas enquanto Hill e Sirius se agarravam a nossa frente.

* * *

A semana passou rápido, consegui os presentes do James! Ao contrario do que Hill disse ela e Sirius se agarravam a toda hora, está ficando até nojento ficar perto dos dois, ontem Sirius quase tirou a blusa dela no Salão Comunal. Remus e James conversaram com Peter e as desconfianças acabaram, Remus agora passa mais tempo com ele que disse se sentir sozinho, mas ele continua sumindo as vezes. Talvez tenha arrumado uma namorada?

* * *

- Feliz Natal Lily! - gritou Hill pulando em cima de mim.

- Feliz Natal Hill – disse sonolenta.

- Seja mais animada! - sugeriu Hill pulando de volta para sua cama e abrindo os presentes.

- Já te passou pela cabeça que eu acabei de acordar? - perguntei sentando-me para logo ser derrubada por um abraço de urso da Hill.

- Eu amei! - gritou saindo de cima de mim e colocando o colar.

- Lily Evans! - berrou Sirius entrando no quarto. Sabia que eles iam conseguir entrar! - Como você foi dar aquele presente destruidor de Marotos para o Remus?

- Destruidor de fofocas você quer dizer Sirius? - falei me ajeitando na cama. Logo atrás do Sirius apareceram James e Remus.

Agora que reparei que todos estão com cachecóis de cores diferentes. Remus acompanhou meu olhar.

- Presente do Hagrid, você deve de ter ganhado um – disse Remus. Sorte que havia mandado ontem os presentes e Hagrid já devia ter recebido, pois não ia visita-lo a tempos.

- Mas meu presente se superou Lily! - disse James sentando-se atrás de mim e me encaixando nele abraçando-me.

- Gostou? - perguntei feliz. Meu presente não passava de uma enorme caixa cheia de poções de vários tipos, algumas feitas por mim e a nova vassoura de quadribol, que sabia que era nova porque Sirius me ajudou, aproveitando e comprando uma para ele.

- Muito – disse James com sentimento, me virei e beijei ele.

- Eu adorei o meu presente Cabeça de Cenoura! - disse Sirius já agarrando minha amiga.

- Por que vocês não vão para um quarto sozinhos? - perguntou Remus. Todos os olhamos e ele ficou vermelho, mas é que não é da personalidade do Remus falar essas coisas!

- É uma boa idéia – disse Sirius por fim e começamos a rir.

- Já abriu meu presente? - perguntou James. Apontei os presentes que não haviam nenhum desembrulhado.

- Ainda não abri nenhum – admiti e me inclinei para pegar o primeiro.

O primeiro é um lindo, mas lindo mesmo conjunto de vestido e sandálias.

- Para o baile de formatura – explicou-me Hill. Pulei da minha cama e a abracei.

O segundo não passava de um conjunto de lingire que me deixou muito vermelha e depois das risadas do Sirius ele me jogou uma caixinha.

- Para manter contato – disse Sirius. Dentro da caixinha tem um lindo colar. - É como um espelho de duas faces, mas só conversamos eu não te vejo – explicou.

Pulei de novo e me agarrei a ele que começou a me fazer cocegas, assim que me soltei voltei a pilha.

- A julgar pela aparência esse deve ser da Petúnia – disse pegando uma caixa velha e abrindo-a.

- Ela esta perdendo a criatividade – apontou Hill quando tirei a flor mucha da caixa.

Abri o do Remus que é um livro e uma pulseira com miniaturas de todos nós! Fofo e lindo!

Os meus pais me mandaram uma blusa, calça, tênis e sandálias.

Agora reparei em uma caixa embaixo do cachecol verde que Hagrid me deu, mas a caixa era enorme, olhei com curiosidade para o James e a abri. Minha exclamação ficou perdida na garganta.

- São todos os presentes que comprei para você quando não estávamos juntos, não te dei antes de perder a memoria porque queria que fosse no natal do nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts – explicou James vermelho.

Sem nem mesmo olhar direito o que tinha dentro pulei nele e comecei a chorar no seu ombro abraçando-o apertado.

- O que houve? - perguntou confuso.

- Você é tão perfeito – expliquei e ouvi as risadas latidos do Sirius.

Quando consegui me acalmar voltei a caixa. James foi me dizendo o que era cada presente.

- Um colar do humor, sempre vai mudar de cor dependendo do deu humor. Vi esse vestido uma vez no Beco Diagonal. Meu álbum de desenhos de nós – nisso ele ficou vermelho. - Achei que combinava com a sua pele – explicou quando peguei uma pena que parecia feita de diamante. - Você gosta de cachorros – explicou para um cachorro de pelúcia muito fofo. - Achei que ficaria bem em você – disse quando peguei a lingeri preta e fiquei vermelha, todos voltaram a rir de mim.

Assim passamos um bom tempo, até chegar a ultima caixinha lá no final, alcancei-a e a abri, vendo um lindo anel de ouro branco com pedras de diamantes.

- Quer casar comigo Lily? - pediu James que do nada esta bem na minha frente.

- Claro que sim! - respondi e ele colocou o anel antes de puxa-lo para mim. Enquanto o beijava ouvi os gritos de felicidade dos nossos amigos.

O melhor natal da minha vida!

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Gostaram do capitulo? Eu quero o Jay para mim!! Ou pode ser o Sirius também! Eu já me contento! ;D Deixem comentários tah? Bjs.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Eu fui muito má com o Snape, mas mesmo agora eu não gosto dele embora eu odeie mais o Dumbledore, não me pergunte porque nunca gostei do Dumbledore e o Six é meu tah!! :D Beijos.

_Flavinha Felton:_ Oii!! Que bom que gostou!! :D Eu quero me casa com o Six!! Vamos fugir com eles para longe da Lily?? Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii!! Não pode ser a amante do Jay não! /Lily do meu lado me obrigando a fala!/ :D Beijos.


	13. Memórias Vem A Tona

**N/A:** Capitulo dedicado a Nanda Evans!! Espero que goste do capitulo!! :D

**James Potter**

- Começou do nada – disse nervoso para Remus, Lily debatia-se durante o sono.

- Tente ficar calmo James e vamos levá-la para a Enfermaria.

A peguei no colo enquanto ela se debatia e suava, percebi que ela esta quente com a pele de encontro a minha.

- Rápido Sirius – disse para Almofadinhas que abria caminho.

Corremos para a enfermaria e a enfermeira me expulsou para examinar a Lily.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – disse Hilary tentando convencer a si mesma.

- Pode ter certeza que vai, ela não morreu afogada vai morrer sonhando? - a frase do Sirius só me deixou mais nervoso ainda.

- Fica quieto Almofadinhas – pediu Remus e eu o agradeci internamente.

Me sentei encostado na porta colocando a cabeça entre o joelhos, só quero a Lily.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

É como se eu estivesse em um sonho, vendo imagens aparecendo na minha frente, mas eu sei que são minhas lembranças.

- Claro que ele vai te perdoar Black, nunca vi o Potter um dia sem você – me ouvi dizendo para um Sirius Black arrasado sentado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Eu coloquei o Remus em perigo Evans – disse o moreno com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu sei disso, ouvi os gritos do Potter, mas Sirius sei que você não faria isso se tivesse parado para pensar nas conseqüências, Potter e Remus também sabem – me vi sentar ao lado dele.

- Você não conhece o Pontas Evans – disse com a voz embargada.

- Confie em mim Black, Potter vai fazer as pazes com você e Remus quando souber vai arrancar suas orelhas, mas nunca iria deixar de ser seu amigo – sorri para o moreno.

- Obrigado Evans – disse Sirius levantando a cabeça e me olhando.

- Lily, imagino que enquanto durar a atitude infantil do Potter você possa me considerar sua amiga – falei estendendo a mão.

- Posso te considerar depois disso também Lily – disse Sirius apertando minha mão e sorri.

- Acho que eu também – sorri para o moreno.

A imagem se dissolveu na minha mente, aparecendo as escadas do Salão Principal e James na minha frente.

- Você esta agindo como uma criança Potter – falei furiosa, ele me olhou furioso também.

- Não fui eu que quase matei alguém Evans – desdenhou uns degraus abaixo de mim.

- Você sabe que Sirius não parou para pensar – me ouvi defender.

- Eu sei, mas ele podia ter acabado com o Remus – falou James virado de costas para mim.

- Mas não aconteceu Potter, você vai deixar uma amizade de anos acabar por isso? - James virou-se me olhando.

- Não Evans – disse e passou por mim subindo as escadas.

A imagem se dissolveu novamente, agora era noite e Severo estava na minha frente.

- Soube que você andou ameaçando Os Marotos – disse tentando manter minha voz sobre controle.

- Você sabe o que ele é Lily! E Dumbledore quer que eu me mantenha calado! - falou Severo irradiando raiva.

- Saiba que não é só Dumbledore que quer isso, Remus é meu amigo Severo!

- E eu não sou? - perguntou.

- A cada dia você se torna menos a pessoa que eu considero amigo – falei e virei as costas indo embora.

A nevoa tomou conta e me vi com Os Marotos em Hoesmeade todos nós rindo.

- E então Madame Norra mordeu a bunda dele – contou James as gargalhadas me fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Foi hilário, claro que ele não ia bater naquela gata dele! - disse Sirius rindo também.

Mas percebi que minha atenção foi desviada por uma loira triste em um banco caminhei até ela sendo seguida pelos Marotos.

- O que houve Hil? - perguntei me sentando ao lado dela, ela levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ela não iria derramar.

- Acabei com o Folter – disse calando-se novamente.

- Sempre te achei boa demais para o Folter mesmo – disse Sirius tentado ser galante Hilary levantou-se apontando o dedo na cara dele.

- E quem seria ideal para mim? Você? - perguntou sarcástica. James e Remus começaram a rir e Peter prevendo confusão saiu discretamente provavelmente para ir a Dedosdemel.

- Certamente – disse Sirius sorrindo e recebendo uma risada como resposta.

- Certamente eu não seria burra o suficiente para isso.

A nevoa começou de novo encobrindo nossas risadas e a expressão rabugenta do Sirius.

Na nova imagem era noite, mas nevava conseguia ver os contornos de James ao meu lado.

- Como você não contou para ninguém desse lugar? - ouvi minha voz admirada.

- Queria vir aqui com você antes de contar – respondeu James, me vi o olhando maravilhada.

- Sala Precisa, adorei esse lugar – disse mexendo com a neve embaixo dos meus dedos.

- Então prometa que viremos aqui mais vezes – pediu James e olhando nos olhos chocolates dele me vi concordar.

Vi nosso primeiro de muitos beijos acontecer com a neve caindo em nós.

Agora estávamos rindo e jogando bombas de bostas um no outro no jardim da Mansão Potter.

Por mais que eu tentasse James sempre conseguia me acertar, mas eu só ria e tentava acerta ele também, as vezes conseguindo.

- Sabe Lily Evans? - perguntou aos gritos para mim ouvi-lo.

- O que James Potter? - perguntei segurando uma bomba.

- Eu te amo – gritou e eu deixei a bomba cair com uma expressão chocada. - Quer namorar comigo?

- Oh – foi à única exclamação que soltei enquanto o via se aproximar.

- Lily? - perguntou a centímetros de mim.

- Claro – respondi com um sorriso e jogando uma bomba que tinha nas costas bem no rosto dele. - Mas agora vá tomar banho James, não beijo namorado fedorento – disse brincando e ele correu atrás de mim pelo jardim.

* * *

- Lily – disse James entrando no Salão Comunal, me vi colocando as mãos na cintura. - O que houve?

- Soube o que você fez com o Severo Potter – falei enquanto ele se aproximava ainda com o uniforme sujo de quadribol.

- Foi só uma diversãzinha – tentou se defender.

- Não acho que ele achou divertido, mas se lhe serve de castigo eu vou passar uma semana supervisionando as detenções do Severo – falei e dei as costas para um chocado e brabo James Potter.

* * *

- Oh, que meigo Six – falei fazendo uma expressão de desagrado quando ele me estendeu a capa do zelador. - Mas não meu aniversario.

- Não vai recusar o presente certo? - perguntou jogando em minhas mãos. - No vemos no almoço – disse e saiu correndo.

- Foi você – acusou Filth olhando da capa para mim que fiz uma careta.

- Te mato Sirius Black – me ouvi sussurrar enquanto ouvia o Filth resmungar.

* * *

- O que você fez com a minha ruiva Almofadinhas? - perguntou James me abraçando pela cintura.

- Eu dei um presente para ela só – defendeu-se Sirius causando um revirar de olhos em Remus.

- Você deu a capa que roubou do zelador para ela – disse Remus, James e Sirius começaram a gargalhar.

- Ri James Potter, depois eu vejo seu castigo – falei fazendo-o parar de rir.

- E o castigo do Almofadinhas? - perguntou nesse momento vi uma loira vindo e sorri.

- Ai vem ele – falei.

Hilary jogou uma calcinha na mesa em frente o Sirius.

- Vou preferir vê-la em você – disse Sirius ganhando um tapa.

- O que minha calcinha fazia em sua mochila Black? - gritou Hil chamando atenção com o começo de seu longo discurso.

Pisquei marotamente para Sirius.

* * *

A cada momento mais lembranças me vinham a mente como jatos rápidos me fazendo sentir diversas emoções enquanto as assitias.

* * *

- Lily! - ouvi a voz de James arrasada do meu lado e abri devagar os olhos para enxerga-lo.

- Ela acordou – gritou Hilary causando um gemido da minha parte.

- Lily? - chamou James que apertava minha mão.

- Vou ficar sem dedos se você não diminuir o aperto – falei com a voz rouca.

O vi sorrir em meio às lágrimas.

- Por que esta chorando? - perguntei assustada.

- Ela da um susto em nós e ainda pergunta – murmurou Sirius fingindo estar zangado.

- Susto? - indaguei.

- Você dormiu por dois dias Lily – disse Remus e então tudo voltou ao lugar na minha mente e comecei a me lembrar...

- Eu me lembrei – disse e todos me olharam. - Me lembrei de tudo!

- Mesmo? - perguntaram Hill e Sirius.

- Sim, do pedido de namoro do James do tapa que você levou quando Hilary encontrou a calcinha na sua mochila, o que alias foi uma idéia de gênio minha... - abafando minhas palavras James me puxou para um abraço que parecia que nunca ia ter fim. - Eu preciso respirar Jay – falei e ele sentou do meu lado com o braço ao meu redor. - É ótimo ter tudo de volta na minha mente!

- Nós agradecemos ainda mais Lily – disse Remus e logo os três sentaram-se na mnha cama também.

- Vamos sair daqui? - perguntei, não me agrada ficar na enfermaria.

- Vamos logo antes que a chata volte – disse Sirius olhando para os lados.

Quando levantei James me pegou no colo porque quase cai de ficar dois dias sem andar.

Com tudo isso que aconteceu na minha vida percebo que James é o homem certo para te r ao meu lado, o cara que eu amo e tenho certeza que vou amar sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi!! Capitulo postado bem rapidinho graças a Nanda ok!! :D Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Ok, pode ficar com o Remus!! Não colocando os olhos no meu Six ta bom!! :D Beijos.

_Nanda Evans:_ Que bom que você não desistiu da minha fic!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Espero que esqueça minha gafe neh!! ;D Beijos.

_Flavinha Felton:_ Ok, já estou fazendo as malas!! :D O Six é muito Maroto!! Beijos.

_Ginna A. Potter:_ Oii!! Tem mais uns cinco capítulos por aí!! E como tenho eles prontos é para virem logo!! :D Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii!! Do jeito que a Lily é com o James acho que você vai direto para o hospital!! :S Beijos.


	14. Porque Você Não É Mais Meu Amigo!

A semana que se seguiu foi fabulosa, nós só sabíamos rir e percebi que Sirius e Hilary estavam mais juntos que o normal.

Agora é sexta-feira e depois de feitiços temos o resto do dia livres o que é fantástico, por que eu e o James só temos a noite para ficar a sós, isso quando Sirius não arma um acampamento no nosso Salão Comunal, algo que ele anda fazendo com freqüência.

Lily – chamou-me uma voz fazendo eu me virar quando estava saindo do Salão Principal. James ao meu lado fez uma expressão de raiva para Severo. - Quero conversar com você – pediu.

Ok – apertei a mão de James para explicar que esta tudo bem e caminhei para o jardim com Severo. - Pode falar.

Eu quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes Lily – disse e eu suspirei.

As coisas só vão voltar a ficar bem entre nós quando você deixar de ser um Comensal Severo – falei ele parou me encarando.

Acabe com James que eu largo os Comesais – propôs. Fiquei furiosa.

Você não se arrepende mesmo das coisas que faz Severo! Não aprendeu uma vez! - Snape se encolheu ante as minhas palavras.

Só quero que você não fique com aquele imbecil!

James não é um imbecil! Ele melhorou muito, mas vocês dois ainda continuam com essa implicância estúpida de quando eram crianças!

Antes você não achava essa implicância estúpida – suspirei cansada.

James mudou Severo, para melhor ao contrario de você. Não entendo porque você quer ser meu amigo se você deseja matar sangues-ruins porque é isso o que que sou Severo!

Não – murmurou.

É sim e eu tenho orgulho de ter nascido trouxa! Se você não mudar de lado Severo... Eu vou lutar contra você e não quero prender você! - falei e lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto.

Não – murmurou novamente.

É isso que vai acontecer, um contra o outro, ao menos que você mude de lado – disse.

Eu não posso sair assim Lily – defendeu-se.

Você quer sair Severo? - ele ficou em silêncio. - Foi o que eu pensei. Não vamos mais no falar Severo.

Por que? - perguntou alarmado.

Porque você não é mais meu amigo – disse e corri para o castelo James me esperava na porta e sem perguntar nada me abraçou.

Vamos para o Salão Comunal, não faz mal matar aula de vez em quando – disse e me levou para o Salão sentando-me no sofá, me deixando chorar na blusa dele.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, até que minhas lágrimas acabaram e eu voltei a respirar normalmente.

Você quer me contar? - perguntou, olhei-o.

Você já não sabe?

Tenho uma idéia – balancei a cabeça concordando.

Eu não esperava que fosse assim James – ele começou a mexer nos meus cabelos.

Eu sei, sinto muito, não por ele, mas por você estar triste – disse.

Por mais que eu soubesse disso no fundo eu não gosto de ver que ele não vira me encontrar como sempre, que nós não somos mais amigos.

Agora vai te magoar, mas daqui um tempo você vai lembrar de tudo que vocês viveram juntos e vai guardar essa imagem dele.

Ele queria que eu largasse você, se eu te alargasse ele deixava de ser um dos comensais – falei, vi James fechar os punhos e peguei a mão dele entrelaçando-a com a minha.

O que você disse?

Que não vou te largar, nunca vou te largar James – sussurrei e ele sorriu embora ainda preocupado.

Nunca vou fazer nada para você querer me largar Lily – jurou.

Eu sei.

*-*-*

Ainda estávamos no sofá quando Hill e Sirius invadiram. Sempre nos esquecemos de trocar a senha, embora eu duvide que Sirius não acampe na porta até descobrir.

Por que essas caras? - perguntou Sirius largando-se na poltrona com Hilary sentada no colo. Porque eles não assumem que estão namorando.

Nada não – disse James.

Quando vocês vão assumir o namoro? - perguntei colocando minhas palavras acima do que Hill começava a perguntar.

Nós não estamos namorando Lily – insistiu Hilary, olhei desconfiada.

Claro – debochou James. - Vocês passam o tempo inteiro grudados, não ando ficando com mais ninguém, mas não estão namorando, isso é obvio.

Nós não ficamos com mais ninguém porque não temos vontade, mas se quisermos podemos, não é como você e a Lily que tem um contrato de exclusividade – disse Sirius.

Eu gosto do meu contrato de exclusividade, espera a Hill sair por ai se agarrando com quem quiser para ver se você não vai querer um contrato desses também – disse James.

Deixa James, eles se entendem assim, alias acho que os dois são perfeitos um para o outro – falei.

Vocês não tem nada para fazer não? - perguntou James ganhando um tapa meu.

Já fizemos antes de vim para cá, como sabíamos que vocês estavam juntos imaginamos que...

Chega Sirius! - pedi e ele começou a rir.

Vamos logo Six e já que fomos expulsos não voltamos mais – disse Hill brincando.

Que bom – respondeu James rindo. Hill mostrou a língua e saiu com um Sirius já a agarrando.

James você não presta! - falei arrancando risadas.

Admiti que concorda comigo? Se eu não expulso o Almofadinhas ele se muda para cá! - falou se deitando por cima de mim.

Eu sei – sorri o beijando antes que Sirius aparecesse de novo.

*-*-*

O final do ano letivo começou a chegar e com ele os estudos, só James e Sirius que saiam pelo castelo para aprontar enquanto nós estudávamos. As vezes James me ajudava, mas logo começava a ficar inquieto e eu o mandava sair com Sirius. Hilary é a mesma coisa estuda, mas parece que esta a ponto de ser enforcada. Peter sempre tem que ter nossa atenção, pois se não vai ficar no colégio por mais tempo. O único companheiro bom para estudar é o Remus, por isso quando ficávamos só nós estudando eu agradecia.

Sirius andava meio insuportável junto com Hilary, parece que a história de não ter exclusividade não anda dando muito certo. Começou a não dar certo dês do comentário do James o que me faz pensar que talvez seja esse o motivo.

Agora brigas entre os dois se tornaram normal, assim como todo mundo sabia onde elas iam acabar: no banheiro dos monitores. Minha sorte é que tenho um banheiro só para mim no quarto se não...

James anda gostando e odiando ao mesmo tempo eu estudar, como eu mesma o mando sair com o Sirius ele se acha no direito de aprontar todas, mas por outro lado ele perdeu um pouco do tempo que passamos juntos e é o que ele esta falando agora enquanto eu tento estudar.

Uma noite não vai lhe fazer falta Lily – insistiu, larguei o livro e o olhei.

Talvez não faça falta para você James, mas para mim faz – disse.

Você sabe que não faz, você é a melhor aluna em todas as matérias!

Sou porque estudo e você, Sirius e Remus estão no mesmo lugar que eu!

Só uma noite Lily – pediu fazendo beiço, suspirei frustada.

Você tem que me ensinar isso – pedi.

O que? - perguntou confuso.

Esse jeito para sempre convencer as pessoas – com um sorriso ele me puxou para longe dos livros. - Tenho que avisar Remus para não vir.

Me adiantei e avisei – James logo me puxou para si evitando uma reclamação.

Nosso beijo foi interrompido pelo casal problema que pelo visto James não avisou.

Eu não agüento mais! - berrou Hilary. - Larga do meu pé Sirius!

Se você não ficasse se esfregando em qualquer um talvez eu não precisasse me preocupar! Sabe que você pode me passar alguma doença?

Agora Sirius pegou pesado – sussurrei para um James frustado com a intromissão dos dois.

Não sou eu que fico me agarrando com qualquer vadia Sirius! - gritou Hilary.

Chega – disse James estressado. - Vocês são nossos amigos, mas não é por isso que podem vir invadir aos gritos!

Os dois pararam olhando para o James, não é normal ver James dando uma bronca, normalmente é ele que leva a bronca.

Você já pararam para pensar que estão procurando a mesma coisa? - perguntei.

O que? - perguntaram emburrados.

Exclusividade – dissemos eu e o James.

Agora gente conversem e depois nos contem o que decidiram porque do jeito que esta não da! - disse e eu e James começamos a empurra-los para a saída.

Até amanhã! - disse James fechando o retrato na cara dos dois. - Vamos trocar essa senha Lily.

Com certeza, não agüento mais os dois vindo aqui para discutirem – concordei sentando-me no sofá e tirando a gravata.

Espero que amanhã eles nos falem que estão namorando, acho que isso resolveria – disse abraçando-me.

Você acha mesmo? Tenho a impressão que eles vão arrumar outro motivo para brigarem depois.

Eles não podiam ser um casal normal? - perguntou James desabotoando minha blusa.

Nenhum de nós é normal James – falei puxando pela gravata em seguida.

*-*-*

Nós todos passamos nas provas, ao contrario do que esperávamos (tínhamos esperanças) Sirius e Hilary não começaram a namorar.

Peter quase foi reprovado, mas Remus conseguiu sussurrar o feitiço para ele.

Eu, Remus, Sirius e James tiramos as melhores notas, agora só faltam alguns dias para acabar Hogwarts.

Ao contrario de mim James e Sirius estão aproveitando os últimos momentos para aprontarem o máximo possível e até a professora Minerva esta deixando, tenho a impressão que ela vai sentir a falta deles.

Agora olhar para todos os cantos do castelo se tornou um habito e quase invadia a sala do diretor para implorar que ele me deixe voltar depois das férias, nem que seja para ajudar os elfos domésticos.

Além da formatura meu casamento com James está se aproximando e é nisso que tenho tentado pensar, para eliminar a tristeza de logo deixar o lugar que no fundo sempre vai ser minha casa.

*-*-*

**N/A: **Oii!! A fic já está quase acabando e ao contrario das minhas outras fics eu não tenho idéia para uma continuação! Embora acabei de ter uma! Hahaha. Mas vou ver! ;D Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Oiii!! Obrigada!! Mas não sei se você vai gostar muito dos últimos capítulos! Eu sou má! :P Beijos.

_Nanda Evans:_ Oii!! Hihi! Se der o Jay para você acho que vou ser morta por justa causa pela Lily!! /Olhar de medo para a Lily!/ Só vou muda o discurso da Lily e o próximo está pronto! Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Claro que tem mais!! Eu vou avisar quando acabar!! :D James Potter igual a fofo neh? Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl: _Vou contar para a Lily que você anda tentando roubar o Jay dela! :P Beijos.


	15. Preparativos

O que houve? - perguntou James.

O que Dumbledore queria? - perguntou Hilary.

Por que essa cara? - perguntou Sirius.

Deixem a Lily falar – ajudou Remus.

Ele quer que eu faça o discurso e é para amanhã! - gritei.

Nossa! Isso é ótimo Lily! - disse Hill assombrada.

Claro que é ótimo, tirando que eu não faço idéia do que dizer – falei nervosa, sentando-me ao lado do James.

Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir – disse James no meu ouvido.

Acho que vou para meu quarto escrever o discurso!

* * *

**James Potter**

Ela ficou bolada – disse Sirius.

Tenho certeza que ela vai fazer um discurso maravilhoso – disse. Sei que a Lily tem talento.

Você é namorado dela tem que achar – disse Peter comendo um pacote de balas.

Não seja por isso, eu também acho – falou Hilary.

Você é amiga dela – disse Peter que se calou ao perceber meu olhar.

Por favor, só até amanhã não briguem e deixem a Lily trabalhar em paz – pedi para Sirius e Hilary que concordaram.

Não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã! - disse Hilary. - Apesar que isso me lembra que teremos que ir embora.

Eu comprei meu apartamento, adeus casa dos Potter´s.

Deixa nossa mãe ouvir isso Almofadinhas – falei.

Já estou preparando-me – murmurou.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Você vai arrasar – sussurrou James no meu ouvido enquanto eu subia no palco.

James voltou a se sentar e ficou sorrindo para mim, porque ele não podia fazer o discurso? Ele é tão seguro!

Lily? - chamou Dumbledore para mim tomar o lugar dele no palco, quase caindo fui até lá.

Olá – disse para todos tremendo. Pude ouvir Sirius falando para James: "Ela empacou!" Ah, eu empaquei é Sirius? - Nós passamos sete anos nesse castelo, criamos amigos, alguns que serão eternos para nós, brigamos uns com os outros, discutimos com professores e falamos inúmeras vezes como queríamos nos ver livre deles. Mas hoje eu só penso que uma bronca seria melhor que essa despedida, como se os sete anos em que vivemos aqui tenham sido curtos demais. Esse não é só um castelo ou uma escola para nós, esse é nosso lar e assim sempre pensaremos em Hogwarts. O nosso lar eterno, nos nossos sonhos será aqui entre essas paredes e com essas pessoas que nos cercam que viremos nos abrigar. É com essas pessoas, com essa escola que eu vou considerar sempre meu lar que parte do meu coração irão sempre conter. Agora é um inicio, vamos sair das paredes de Hogwarts e enfrentar o que vier lá fora, alguns de nós vão brigar entre si, mas esses anos serão eternamente considerados anos inesquecíveis.

James e Sirius começaram a bater palmas assim que acabei e desci quase correndo para abraçar James e esconder meu rosto no peito dele.

Bela palavras Lily – disse Dumbledore sorrindo e voltando ao seu lugar.

Você foi a melhor – sussurrou James, mas eu sabia que mesmo que fosse a pior ela diria isso.

Te amo – foi só o que sussurrei enquanto Sirius e Hilary gritavam e riam sobre alguma coisa no nosso lado. - Para sempre.

* * *

Ir embora de Hogwarts foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz na vida, embora não tenha chorado, ver o castelo se afastando e sabendo que não voltaria para ali me encheu de uma crescente tristeza. Até Os Marotos se manteram calados, Sirius com uma estranha expressão de nostalgia.

Bom, agora é só começarmos a escolher tudo para o casamento – disse Hill enquanto nos despedíamos. Amanhã iriamos nos encontrar na casa do James.

Eu já tenho tudo imaginado – reconheci abraçada ao James.

Duvido que a nossa mãe não vá querer dar umas opiniões – disse Sirius sorrindo.

Mas faça tudo do jeito que você desejar Lily- falou James.

Você acha que sua opinião não será essencial também? - perguntei olhando-o.

Claro que vou dar minha opinião, um casamento de um Maroto não pode passar em branco!

Eu vou cuidar da despedida de solteiros – falou Sirius e fiz uma carranca para ele.

Só vamos beber um pouco – prometeu Remus.

Conto com você Remus.

Ah, em mim você não confia ruiva? - perguntou James beijando meu pescoço.

Em você sim, mas no Sirius não!

Olha a reputação que eu tenho! - falou Sirius dramático.

Lily – gritou minha mãe. Sabia que eles não se agüentariam e viriam na estação, só não esperava encontrar os pais do James juntos.

Oi – disse sendo abraçada por minha mãe e logo encoberta pelos longos cabelos da Sra. Potter.

Lily! Temos que conversar sobre o casamento! - berrou Sarah nos meus ouvidos, James me olhou com expressão de culpado.

Amanhã a Lily vai lá em casa e vocês conversam – me socorreu James.

Certo! Sirius! - gritou a Sra. Potter correndo para abraça-lo.

Acho que você foi desprezado – murmurei para James enquanto Sarah abraçava Remus e Hilary.

Espere mais um pouquinho – sussurrou ele de volta.

James! - disse a Sra. Potter enchendo-o de beijos tive que rir. - Não acredito que você via se casar – disse soltando-o.

Minha mãe olhava a agitada Sra. Potter com um certo panico. Tadinha, não conhece direito o James se não ia considerar isso normal!

Pai – disse vendo-o chegar junto com o Sr. Potter. Sirius revirou os olhos do meu lado.

Lilyzinha – disse meu pai. Tá ele não enxerga que eu cresci ta bom?

Onde a Lilyzinha? - perguntou Sirius olhando para os lados e levando um olhar mortal de mim.

Ta me chamando de gorda? - sussurrei ferozmente.

Sr. Evans – disse Hilary abraçando meu pai antes de mim e abafando a resposta do Sirius.

Isso tá muito animado, mas eu quero ir para casa logo ok? - perguntou Sirius.

Não seja mal educado Sirius – ralhou a Sra. Potter.

Abafei minhas risadas no ombro do meu pai, Sirius fez um expressão de cachorro abandonado.

Acho que o Sirius tem razão mãe, acabamos de chegar é melhor irmos para casa – disse James.

Vamos Sarah – pediu o Adam antes que a mulher falasse algo contra.

A Sra. Potter é igual ao James super agitada, mas certinha e o Sr. Potter é super agitado também só que Maroto.

Acho que eu e o James vamos ficar que nem eles daqui alguns anos! Eles são tão fofos!

Tchau Jay – disse dando um selinho no meu namoro que safado me puxou para um beijo.

Até amanhã Lily.

Você quer carona Hill? - perguntei para minha amiga.

Não meu primo veio me buscas – respondeu e apontou para um loiro a pouca distancia.

Oh – foi minha exclamação ao ver o olhar do Sirius indo naquela direção.

Vou lhe levar em casa – disse Sirius começando uma discussão. Voltei até onde James e Remus estavam e me apoiei na parede junto com eles. Nossos pais nos olharam confusos. Fiz sinal para onde Hilary e Sirius estavam.

Você tem que parar com esse ciumes doentio Sirius – brigou Hilary de volta. - É meu primo!

Não é seu irmão! Você pode muito bem...

Chega Sirius! Se você quer exclusividade só tem uma coisa para você fazer!

Não Hilary – discordou Sirius brabo.

Então pare de ter ataques de ciumes! Até amanhã! - falou Hill e andou até onde seu primo estava e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Seria mais fácil se você pedisse ela em namoro Almofadinhas – falou James para o moreno que ainda olhava para onde a loira tinha ido.

Isso eu não vou fazer – respondeu.

Você esta sendo um besta Almofadinhas – disse Remus. - Vou indo, amanhã nos vemos.

Assim só sobramos nossa família, é esquisito juntar a família do Jay com a minha, mas é isso que vamos ser, uma grande família.

E a Pet como esta? - perguntei não com muito interesse.

Bem, ela já tinha marcado com o Valter por isso não pode vir lhe buscar – só minha mãe para pensar que eu não sei que Petúnia me detesta.

Tudo bem – respondi e me despedi dos pais do James e dele.

Não via a hora de chegar a manhã e começarmos a preparar tudo para o meu casamento!

* * *

Não James! Onde já se viu uma decoração em verde? - gritou Hilary no meu ouvido.

Pode der verde-claro Hill – tentei acalma-la.

Não, não e não – berrou.

Hilary de quem é o casamento? - perguntei. - Eu tenho que gosta da decoração e James eu realmente não gosto de verde para um casamento.

Já vi que esse casamento vai ser brega – murmurou o Sirius.

É um casamento, não um carnaval Sirius – disse Remus.

Eu já deixei as comidas por responsabilidade das nossas mães para a decoração ser como quisermos então vamos escolher algo que os dois gostem! - disse para James.

Percebe como nossa opinião é importante? - murmurou Sirius.

Não se abala Almofadinhas isso logo passa – disse o Remus ganhando uma risada do Jay como resposta.

Pode ter certeza que nosso amor nunca vai passar Aluado – respondeu James ganhando um mega abraço meu.

Mas voltando a cor, eu quero que seja branco com dourado...

Com um tapete para você pisar até o altar – disse Hill me interrompendo.

Gostei – falamos eu e James.

E o altar vai ser como um coreto – sugeriu Sirius embora tenha capitado um tom de mandão na voz.

E cadeiras brancas em fileiras em volta do tapete com seus nomes gravados – sugeriu Remus.

E lírios, a decoração tem que ser em lírios – disse James. Abri um sorriso.

Vai ser lindo!

Agora vamos que temos que escolher o modelo do seu vestido e o James não pode ver! - disse Hill me arrastando e nem deixando eu dar um beijinho no Jay.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! Perdoem a demora! Tava esperando a minha beta, mas acho que ela se esqueceu de me manda neh Adla? Daí estou postando mesmo assim! Agora vou responder as reviews por email. Beijos.


	16. O Casamento De Lily E James Potter

Olhando-me no espelho eu quase nem me reconheci. A maquiadora que a Hilary contratou faz milagres!

Por falar em Hilary ela esta mega nervosa aqui no quarto, eu não estou nervosa, parece que agora uma imensa tranqüilidade tomou conta de mim.

James está me esperando. James não ficou bêbado e sumiu. Sirius consegue se manter de pé e não vou ter nenhum dos meus padrinhos falando palavrões.

-Você está linda! - disse minha mãe já chorando quando entrou no quarto.

-Obrigada – disse virando-me mais uma vez para o espelho.

Meu vestido é branco com pedrinhas enfeitando toda a frente, alças finas fazem a volta no meu pescoço e uma imensa grinalda (Ádla é assim que se escreve?) se estende atrás.

-Vamos logo – disse Hill para minha mãe. - Não desça antes que eu possa chegar no meu lugar!

Hilary saiu do quarto empurrando minha mãe por toda a extensão da escada, não tive como não rir. De acordo com a lenda era para mim estar nervosa e não minha mãe e minha madrinha. Imagine se um dia Hill casar? Oo.

Desci passado alguns minutos e Clair De Lune começou a tocar. (**N/**A: Eu não resisti! E podem ter certeza que se um dia eu me casar eu vou coloca essa musica! Não suporto aquela musica que TODO mundo usa! Ou Bella´s Lullaby que também amo!!) Claro que eu e o James não íamos nos casar com uma musica normal! Sirius até sugeriu Paramore, mas daí já é exagero!

James estava lá parado me esperando, a idéia do coreto dada pelo Sirius foi muito boa esta tudo lindo! As cadeiras, o tapete em que estou pisando em cima. Tudo muito perfeito!

-Para quieto – ouvi Sirius xingar James que esta ao lado dele quando ele começou a ficar inquieto.

Quase ri, mas me segurei e dei um sorriso. Meu pai ficou aliviado quando disse que preferia entrar sozinha. Até enxugou as gotas de suor de nervosismo quando fui falar sobre isso com ele.

A cerimonia foi linda, embora tenha parado de prestar atenção ao que era dito após o sim, fiquei olhando James que me olhava e só acordamos quando um Sirius impaciente deu chute no Jay que quase caiu.

Tudo isso é só animação para começar a festa logo. Acho que meu casamento vai terminar em escândalo, mas também um casamento Maroto não pode acabar de outra forma!

-Por que esta rindo? - perguntou James no meu ouvido assim que começou a festa.

-Que nosso casamento vai acabar em escândalo – falei, ele franziu a sobrancelha. - Vê como o Six ta animado para beber? A Hill não vai ficar nem um pouco satisfeita com o resultado disso.

-Só quero ver o resultado!

-James! - disse, mas estava brincando, mesmo meus dois melhores amigos se matando hoje não ia estragar meu bom humor.

-Agora começa o sempre ruiva – disse James me beijando.

* * *

Não demorou tanto quanto eu imaginava para Sirius começar um animado striptize fazendo as amigas da mãe do James e da minha mãe ficarem envolta da mesa enquanto Hilary o tentava tirar de lá de cima.

Remus bem que tentou ajudar, mas acabou sobrando até para ele! Mando de velhas taradas! Eu reconheço que morri de rir! No fim o Adam e o James tiveram que ir tira-lo de lá e ele entrou na Mansão a base da porrada mesmo!

-Acho que poucas vezes vi a Hill tão furiosa – disse James voltando mais descabelado que o normal. - Ela me acertou um tapa quando foi acertar o Almofadinhas! - Comecei a rir.

-Tenho pena do Sirius quando acordar!

-Sorte nossa que não estaremos aqui para assistir! - disse James beijando meu pescoço.

-Paris ai vamos nós! - brinquei puxando-o para mais perto.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Agora a fic está bem no finalzinho acho que só tem mais dois capitulos e depois o epilogo, isso se não resolver fazer só um capitulo. Beijos.


	17. Uma Luz

**Lily POV**

Coloquei Harry no meu colo, James era um perigo ainda mais com a vassoura na mão.

- James, larga isso!

- Mas Lily… - a voz dele foi caindo junto com a expressão, tive que dar uma risada junto com Harry, ele que parecia a criança querendo mostrar para Harry como andar em uma vassoura.

- Sirius está atrasado – observei, olhando o relógio da nossa sala, estar escondidos era muito ruim, mas Sirius era a visita diária.

Remus tinha que fazer seu papel espionando os lobisomens e era muito difícil ainda o vermos, ele sempre estava cansado, eu nunca conseguiria imaginar o quanto deve ter sido difícil para ele.

Dês que Hill morreu em uma luta as coisas se complicaram, parece que para nosso grupo isso mostrou o quão próximo a guerra estava, levou minha amiga, queria levar meu filho.

- Não fique assim – pediu James me beijando, deitei a cabeça no pescoço dele vendo Harry ir para o colo do pai.

Harry, nosso filho, tem cabelos iguais aos dos James com meus olhos, ele é lindo e não é só porque sou a mãe dele que falo isso.

- Momento ternura! – Sirius surgiu atrás de nós, Harry abriu um sorriso enorme, ele adorava Sirius. – Meu dia de babá!

- Eu não acha que isso seja uma boa idéia… - James me puxou deixando Harry com o criança do Sirus.

- Vamos Lily…

**POV Sirius**

- Pronto para se divertir? – Harry bateu as mãozinhas concordando comigo, fui até a porta da frente buscar a cama elástica que deixei ali para Lily não ver.

A montei na sala com magia e subi com Harry no colo, pulamos, Harry soltou uma gargalhada, isso era divertido, começamos a ir mais rápido, rindo.

POV James

Sentia Lily tensa, era a primeira vez que deixávamos Harry com Sirius, admitia que eu também me sentia tenso com esse pensamento, afinal era Sirius.

Beijei o pescoço dela, ela sorriu colocando seus lábios no meu ombro.

- Eu nunca imaginaria tudo isso – sussurrou.

- Eu imaginei que ficaríamos juntos, para sempre – a deitei sobre a cama beijando-a.

**BUM!**

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Lily nervosa pulando para fora da cama me levando junto, descemos correndo para encontrar Harry em cima de uma lona e Sirius no chão com a prateleira da Lily em cima dele, comecei a gargalhar.

- Boa aterrissagem Almofadinhas!

- Me tire daqui – falou mal humorado.

- Sirius! – Lily parecia que queria bater nele com algo. – Isso podia ser perigoso para o Harry!

- Sim, isso é bem perigoso mesmo! – rindo tirei a prateleira colocando no lugar e consertando as coisas.

Sirius se sentou no sofá reclamando da dor, Lily depois de ver se Harry estava bem foi fazer um feitiços nele.

- Nunca mais quero andar em algo assim…

- Adeus noite romântica.

Nós quatro nos olhamos rindo, sentamos para jogar xadrez bruxo, mesmo em meio a guerra éramos felizes, pois tínhamos um ao outro.

* * *

**N/A: **Vocês devem querer me matar, totalmente compreensivo! Depois de anos sem posta aqui venho com esse fim minúsculo! Mas eu não conseguia achar um fim para essa fic, fez o melhor que pude porque sei o quanto é ruim não ler o final. Vou postar junto outro que é do dia que eles morreram, não pude me conter.

Beijos.

Amo vocês por lerem e comentarem!

Caroline Evans Potter.


	18. Verde

**Lily POV**

Quando eu vi James cair em meio a luz verde, eu sabia que não tinha como me salvar, mas eu podia salvar Harry, eu faria isso.

Tranquei a porta ganhando tempo, James havia morrido, Sirius seria preso, eu não veria mais Harry…

Senti lagrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, sorri para Harry beijando sua testa antes de depositar ele no seu berço.

- Eu te amo, papai te ama – engoli um soluço ele olhava a tudo calmo com tristeza, eu sempre me surpreendia do quanto Harry era especial, lindo.

- Não! O Harry NÃO! – implorei quando Voldemort entrou, eu não me afastaria, nunca.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos sem alma, toquei Harry pela ultima vez antes de me juntar a James na eternidade.

- Te amo Harry Potter.

Vi a luz verde.


End file.
